Weltenwanderer
by Maginisha
Summary: Was passiert, wenn ein ganz normales Mädchen auf einmal durch Hogwarts spaziert?... auf jeden Fall was lustiges - Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins, Geld krieg ich keins.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Weil ich das mit der Formatierung nicht so hinkriege, setzt ich den Disclaimer mal hier rein:

Also mir gehört nichts an der Story, bis auf die gute Sandra. Ich entschuldige mich auch bei Frau Rowling, dass meine Hauptfigur sie als faul betitelt, würde ich ihm Real Life nie tun. –zwinker-

Außerdem ein Sorry an die Schauspieler aus den HP-Filmen, aber außer ihren Namen, hab ich mir nichts ausgeliehen und werde auch nicht näher auf sie eingehen.

Noch ein dickes Sorry an den Carlsen-Verlag: Ich habe euch mal ein Preisausschreiben untergeschoben. Hoffe das war Ok. Wenn nicht, bitte Email.

Also dann viel Spaß bei der Geschichte, die mal das „richtige" Hogwarts besucht.

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


	2. Das Preiausschreiben

_**Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du dir wünschst, du könntest es bekommen.**_

-o0o-

**Das Preisausschreiben**

Frustriert schmiss sich Sandra auf den Sitz des Busses und fuhr sich durch die nassen, kurzen Haare. „Scheißtag!", murmelte sie und zupfte den Walkman aus ihrem Ranzen. Kopfhörer auf und die Welt einfach draußen lassen. Beruhigend stimmte der Soundtrack zu Rainman die ersten Klänge an. Sie liebte dieses Lied, daher hatte sie das Tape auch zusammengestellt. Aber nach einer Weile wurde es ihr zu langsam. Also Kassette raus und Pink rein. Das war besser und passte irgendwie doch eher zu ihrer Stimmung.

Eine schlechte, leiernde Aufnahme. Aber ihre Mutter erlaubte ihr nicht, sich einen Discman zu kaufen. Alle hatten einen, aber sie hatte nicht genug Taschengeld und ihr Frau Mama stellte sich stur.

„Sandra Schultze", hatte sie gezickt und die genervte verdrehten Augen ihrer Tochter total ignoriert. „Ich denke, dass du genug eigenes Geld hast. Wenn du es dafür zum Fenster rausschmeißen willst, bitte. Aber heul mir nicht die Ohren voll. Oder wünsch dir einen zum Geburtstag."

Hatte Sandra ja getan, aber hatte letzten Monat so etwas auf dem Geschenke-Tisch gelegen? Fehlanzeige. Scheußliche Pullover, die sie nie anziehen würde, ein Paar Ohrringe, die wirklich schick waren. Von ihrem Vater eine Karte und ein Los der Aktion Mensch. Na super, vielleicht gewann sie da ja mal was. Und natürlich das neue Harry-Potter-Buch. „Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix" hatte es geheißen und auch das hatte sie wieder nach allen anderen bekommen. Doch leider war das Buch schon gelesen und das nächste noch in weiter Ferne. Frau Rowling könnte sich wirklich mal beeilen. Was interessierte sie, dass die Frau zwei oder drei Kinder hatte. Sie hatte Fans und nen Haufen Kohle. Sollte zusehen, dass es weiterging.

Letzte Woche hatte sie im Internet entdeckt, wie der neue Band heißen sollte: „Harry Potter und der Halbblut-Prinz". Viel Stoff um sich ein paar eigene Fortsetzungen auszudenken. Seit sie ihrer Mutter die Flatrate aus dem Kreuz geleiert hatte, weil die Telefon-Rechnung immer so hoch war, surfte sie ziemlich viel. Leider ließ ihr Anteil an den Gebühren das spärliche Taschengeld noch mehr schrumpfen. „Das ist nur gerecht.", hatte ihre Mutter gemeint. „Du nutzt das viel mehr als ich. Und solange...", dann war der Rest mit den Füßen unter dem Tisch und dem Gejammer, dass ihr verdientes Geld schließlich hart erarbeitet sei gekommen und Sandra hatte es wieder einmal über sich ergehen lassen.

Wie immer.

Aber 25 Euro waren für eine 18-Jährige nun wirklich nicht das ganz große Kapital. Hatte ihre Mutter mal gesehen, wie teuer alleine eine Kinoabend oder ein Disko-Besuch war? Nicht das Sandra das häufig getan hätte. Mit wem auch? Freunde hatte sie ja nicht viele. Eine Einzelgängerin. Ihre ehemals beste Freundin, hatte sich irgendwie leise aus ihrem Leben verabschiedet und hing jetzt mit einem anderen Mädchen aus dem Jahrgang rum. Wahrscheinlich auch, weil die ein Auto hatte, während Sandra immer noch brav Bus fahren musste. Es sei denn, sie ging einkaufen, was aber auch schon die einzige Gelegenheit war, zu der sie das Auto von ihrer Mutter bekam. Und immer mit dem Kommentar: „Ist ja auch _mein_ Auto."

„Ja ja, alles deins.", schimpfte Sandra vor sich hin und lehnte den Kopf an die Scheibe. Draußen regnete es immer noch und die Tropfen rannen langsam die Scheibe herab. Sie begann zu träumen. In ihrer Fantasie war sie immer eine überlegene, starke. Heldin. Groß, attraktiv, mit langen Haaren, grünen Augen und unendlich langen Beinen. Sie seufzte noch einmal, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete. Die Wirklichkeit sah anders aus. Sie war nur 165 cm groß, hatte grau-blaue Augen, eine Figur, die nur aus Problem-Zonen zu bestehen schien und ihre Haare sahen in Lang fürchterlich aus. Viel zu dünn und außerdem nur teilweise schön gelockt, so dass sie, wenn´s regnete aussah, wie ein Königs-Pudel mit so einem schwulen Haartuff auf dem Kopf. Also lieber rappelkurz, auch wenn Mama motzte.

Vielleicht sollte sie nächstes Jahr zum Studienbeginn doch mal ans Ausziehen denken. War ja nicht auszuhalten, diese ständige Quengelei. Nur weil Sandra gerne am Wochenende spät ausstand, aber dafür nachts um elf anfing zu putzen. Sollte die blöde Kuh doch froh sein, dass sie nicht selber putzen und kochen musste. Und was sollte eigentlich diese genervten Kommentare, dass ihr Essen zu „grün"schmeckte. Nur weil sie eben gerne Gemüse aß und das manchmal noch ein wenig roh, war, wenn es auf dem Tisch stand. Schlimmer als die Spinat-Klöße, die ihre Mutter irgendwann mal gemacht hatte, konnten die auch nicht sein. Aber davon erzählten Sandras Schwestern immer nur, sie selbst hatte es da noch nicht gegeben.

Der Bus bog ein die Straße ein, in der Sandra aussteigen wollte und sie drückte auf den schmierigen, roten Halteknopf. War ja eklig so was. Wenn sie sich an die Aufnahmen, die sie letzte Woche in Bio gesehen hatten, schüttelte es sie. Was für Bakterien die Leute auf den Händen hatten, ging echt auf keine Kuhhaut.

Sie stieg aus dem Bus und schlug den Kragen der Jeansjacke hoch. Ekliges Mistwetter. Warum konnte es nicht gleich schneien, dann hätte sie es hinter sich. Doch so, schickte sie einem schmuddeligen September-Himmel einen drohenden „Fall-doch-tot-um"-Blick und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. Sie musste noch ein paar Sachen für die Geburtstag-Party ihrer ex-besten Freundin haben. Ihr Kleiderschrank war trotz seiner Fülle nicht gerade reich an aufregenden Party-Outfits. Und vielleicht kam ja mal jemand außer den Deppen aus der Schule. Jemand Nettes, der nicht total blöd war, gut aussah und vor allem Sandra auch bemerkte. Denn sie hatte noch eine Eigenschaft, die sie nicht mit ihrer Ideal-Vorstellung von sich teilte: Sie war schüchtern. Also nicht, dass sie nicht schlagfertig war. Ihre spitzen Kommentare waren ziemlich gefürchtet. Aber einen Jungen ansprechen war ja wohl so was von peinlich. Wenn der sie nun mit einem „Wer bist du denn?"abtat, sich umdrehte und einfach wegging. Sandra war sich sicher, dass man an so was sterben konnte. Fast jedenfalls.

Aber in den Klamotten-Läden gab es nur Sachen für Supermodels, die an einem völlig gestörten Temperatur-Empfinden zu leiden schienen. Alles eng, dünn und von einer Qualität, bei der sich ihr im Verhältnis zum Preis die Nackenhaare sträubten. Einzig eine langweilige, blaue Jeans, die sonst keiner wollte, und ein dicker Rollkragen-Pullover schienen zu passen. Also ließ sie sich die Sachen einpacken, in der Gewissheit, dass ihr Mutter zusammenbrechen würde, bei der dreihundertsten Schlabberteil und Sandra selber sich spätestens, wenn sie zu der Party wollte, ein Loch in den Bauch ärgern würde, weil alle wieder mal schick, hipp und trendy waren, nur sie nicht.

Dann ließ sie sich mit dem Strom der dahin eilenden Menschen durch die Ladenstraße treiben, blieb immer wieder stehen und betrachtete die Schaufenster. Manchmal auch nur ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, wenn die Auslage zum Bespiel aus Toastern und Waschmaschinen bestand. So was brauchte sie nun wirklich nicht. Aber in den Schaufenstern sah sie richtig nett aus. Auch ihr Hintern, den Sandra immer ein bisschen zu viel fand und die etwas breiten Oberschenkel.

Sie betrat einen Geschenkeladen und ließ all die kleinen, und sauteuren, unnützen Dinge durch ihre Finger gleiten. Riech-Radiergummies, hatten es ihr angetan, und sie schnupperte an allen herum, bis die zwei Verkäuferinnen schon zu tuscheln begannen. Bevor die noch auf die Idee kamen, Sandra zu fragen, ob sie mal in ihre Tasche gucken dürften, ging sie einigermaßen gelassen aus dem Laden. Sie hatte natürlich nichts eingesteckt, aber alleine die Vorstellung, dass die Tussis sie ansprachen, war der reinste Horror.

Dann kam sie an ihren Lieblings-Laden , den Buchladen. Der hatte eine große Fantasy-Abteilung, mit Sachen für Rollenspiele und einer Menge Fan-Artikeln. Auch zu dem Harry-Potter-Buch. Sie nahm einige der begleitenden Bücher in die Hand, las kurz darin und legte sie dann wieder weg. Diese Sachen würde sie bestimmt nicht kaufen, denn im World Wide Web gab es tausende Möglichkeiten an diese Infos zu kommen. Alles nur einen Mausklick entfernt. Früher hatte sie mal gedacht, das bräuchte man nicht. Aber jetzt war das manchmal ihre einzige Freude in ihrem sonst relativ langweiligen Leben. Die Schule lief gut, die Noten im oberen Drittel. Also kein Grund sich zu überanstrengen. Kein Freund, keine Freundin und auch sonst niemand, der ihre Anwesenheit besonders vermisst hätte.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen großen Pappaufsteller. Darauf warb der Carlen-Verlag für ein Preis-Auschreiben. Titel: „Triff Harry Potter!"Man konnte einen Aufenthalt für fünf Tage in England gewinnen. Ein Treffen mit der Autorin, einen Besuch bei den Dreharbeiten und durfte bei einem Interview mit den drei Hauptdarstellern des neuen Films „Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban"dabei sein.

Den hatte Sandra auch schon gesehen und war etwas enttäuscht gewesen. Wenn sie bei diesem Preis-Ausschreiben gewinnen sollte, würde sie als erstes mal fragen, wer das Drehbuch geschrieben hatte. So einige Sachen aus dem Buch waren überhaupt nicht umgesetzt worden, was die Zusammenhänge zwischen den Figuren überhaupt nicht zeigte. Außerdem war der Werwolf gar nicht nach ihrem Geschmack gewesen, so fast ohne Haare. Sie grinste, als sie das Plakat betrachtete. Dieser Daniel Radcliffe war ja ganz schnuckelig, aber ihr gefiel eigentlich Tom Felton besser. Der blonde Junge spielte den Draco Malfoy aber auch ziemlich überzeugend. Sie hatte immer fast ein bisschen Mitleid, mit dem verhinderten Bösewicht, der ja wegen der Happy-End-Mentalität leider dazu verdammt war, immer zu verlieren. Natürlich waren die beiden Schauspieler viel zu jung, als dass sie wirklich interessant gewesen wäre.

Eigentlich wünschte sie sich, dass es die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei tatsächlich gab und sie da mal durch die Gänge spazieren konnte. Sie schloss kurz die Augen um sich das vorzustellen. Das wäre bestimmt toll.

Als sie das Plakat noch mal aufmerksam durchlas, sah sie, dass auch ein Besuch am einem Drehort des Film geplant war. Das wäre doch schon mal ein Anfang, wenn man wenigstens das Filmschloss zu Gesicht bekäme. Entschlossen nahm sie eine Teilnahme-Karte aus dem kleinen Plastik-Ständer, füllte sie aus, gab ihr noch einen kleinen, albernen Kuss und schmiss sie in die bereitstehende Box. Vielleicht hatte sie ja ausnahmsweise mal Glück, denn in den meisten Fällen, gewann sie noch nicht einmal an einer Losbude auf dem Rummel was Größeres als ein Micky-Maus-Lineal.

Als sie wieder aus dem Laden trat, verzogen sich die Wolken gerade und ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl fiel auf Sandras Gesicht. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und atmete den Geruch nach Regen und klarer Luft ein. Eigentlich war Herbst doch gar nicht so eine schlechte Jahreszeit. Wie es wohl wäre, morgen früh, statt mit dem Bus zur Schule, mit dem roten Hogwarts-Express in die berühmte Schule zu fahren. Zaubern können musste toll sein.

Einem plötzlich Impuls folgend kreuzte sie die Fingern, schlug die Hacken dreimal zusammen und flüsterte: „Lass mich das Preisausschreiben gewinnen. Lass mich nach Hogwarts kommen."

Doch als sie merkte, dass jemand hinter ihr vorbei wollte, machte sie demjenigen Platz und musterte noch einmal sehnsüchtig die Auslagen des Ladens. Das würde ja doch nicht klappen.

Dass sie von drinnen aus dem Laden zwei neugierige Augenpaare interessiert musterten, sah sie ebenso wenig, wie die belustigten Blick, die die beiden Besitzer dieser Augen danach tauschten. Kurz darauf öffneten geschickte Hände die Box des Preisausschreibens und fischten eine einzelne Karte daraus hervor. Halblaut gemurmelte Worte, etwas Glitzerndes flog durch die Luft auf die Karte und diese leuchtete kurz auf.

Als sich die Box wieder schloss, traf sie der Blick des Besitzers des Buchladens. Er stellte fest, dass der Termin zur Abgabe der Teilnahmekarten schon morgen war, also nahm er sie mit in sein Büro, leerte sie und schickte den Inhalt in einem kleinen Paket per Kurier nach Hamburg.

Dort kam das Paket zu einer Vielzahl ähnlicher Pakete, die schließlich alle geöffnet wurde, in große Maschinen gesteckt, sortiert, doppelte Zuschriften entfernt und schließlich wurde alles in eine Große Tonne gegeben.

Der Verlag hatte die neue Praktikantin, mit den feuerroten Haaren zur Glücksfee beziehungsweise Glücks–Hexe gekürt und die junge Frau steckte unter großem Gelächter ihrer Kollegen die Arme in die Tonne. Sie wühlte die ganzen Zuschriften ordentlich durch und zog schließlich eine Karte aus dem Gewühl heraus, die anscheinend geradezu festegeklebt an ihrer Hand war.

Sie räusperte sich und verkündete laut den Namen der stolzen Gewinnerin: „Sandra Schultze aus ...". Sie stockte. „Das kann ja kein Schwein lesen. Irgendwas mit „Sch"am Anfang. Sollen sich doch die aus der PR-Abteilung damit abquälen."

Daraufhin lachten alle und gingen erstmal einen Kaffe trinken. Das musste schließlich gefeiert werden.


	3. Trübe Aussichten

_**Es ist nicht alles Gold, was glänzt.**_

-o0o-

**Trübe Aussichten**

Als Sandra an einem Dienstag nach hause kam, lag ein großer Umschlag auf dem Küchentisch. Sicher irgendwelche Unterlagen ihrer Mutter. Doch dann schielte sie trotzdem auf den Absender und stutzte. Das war doch der Verlag, der das Preisausschreiben veranstaltete hatte. Ein kleiner heiß-kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und mit fliegenden Fingern öffnete sie den Brief, der tatsächlich an sie adressiert war. Sie überflog viel Blah-Blah und kam dann zu dem fettgedruckten Teil:

„... möchten wir Sie herzlich beglückwünschen, denn SIE werden Harry Potter live erleben. Vom... England... Aufenthalt... treffen... Magie...Interview..."

Der Text verschwamm vor ihren Augen, als sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib schrie und einen Indianer-Tanz um den Küchentisch veranstaltete. Mürrisch rief ihre Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer herübe: „Nun sei doch nicht so laut, Sandra. Ich brauche erstmal meine Ruhe. Die Kinder waren heute wieder so anstrengend."

„Aber Mama", maulte Sandra. „Ich hab in dem Preisausschreiben gewonnen. Ich fliege nach England."

„Ja, Schätzchen ist gut. Aber pack dir was Warmes zum Anziehen ein. In England regnet es noch mehr als hier.", kam nur spöttisch von ihrer Mutter zurück.

Sandra verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte. Konnte es etwas Schrecklicheres geben, als eine Mutter, die Lehrerin war? Nie nahm sie einen ernst, weil sie das mit ihren Schulkindern ja auch nicht tat. „Aber das ist wahr, Mama. In zwei Wochen geht es los. Da sind doch Herbstferien. Darf ich? Ich müsste allerdings einen Tag die Schule ausfallen lassen."

Gespannt wartete sie auf die Reaktion, die auch prompt kam. „Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Was hast du dir überhaupt dabei gedacht, junge Dame."Dann stand ihre Mutter in der Küchentür und schaute sauer auf Sandra und den Brief in ihrer Hand. „Zeig her", befahl die rothaarige Frau. Sie überflog den Text uns sah ihre Tochter dann ungläubig an. „Du hast ja tatsächlich gewonnen. Vielleicht sollten wir dann mal eine Ausnahme machen. Du kannst es dir ja erlauben. Ich werde mal mit deiner Lehrerin reden."

Sandra umarmte ihre Mutter stürmisch. „Oh, danke Mama. Ich muss gleich mal Moni anrufen."Doch ihre Freundin war nicht zu hause, und so schaltete sie den Computer an. In dem Internet-Chart war eine Menge Betrieb, doch auch da wurde sie ihre Neuigkeit nicht so richtig los, denn es gab bereits drei Leute, die behaupteten, die Reise gewonnen zu haben. So spielte sie lieber ein Spiel, anstatt nur tatenlos herumzusitzen und auf Freitag in zwei Wochen zu warten.

In der Schule erntete sie ein wenig Bewunderung, doch die meisten ihrer Jahrgangs-Kollegen lächelten nur müde über Sandras begeisterten Blick und ihre roten Wangen. Harry Potter war doch was für Kinder. Und in England war doch heute schon mehr als jeder Zweite mal gewesen. Als sie dann auch noch erzählte, dass sie sich lieber alte Schlösser angucken wollte, anstatt in London zum Shoppen oder in die angesagten Clubs zu gehen, ließ das Interesse der meisten bald nach. Ihre ehemalige, beste Freundin war zwar ziemlich neidisch, aber da die beiden nicht mehr viel miteinander redeten, war die Sache ziemlich schnell vom Tisch.

„Dann fasst mir doch alle mal an die Füße!", dachte sie böse und strich weiter fleißig die Tage bis zu den Ferien auf ihrem Kalender durch. Dass sie am letzten Tag vor den Ferien eigentlich noch eine Deutsch-Klausur schreiben sollte, verschwieg sie ihrer Mutter lieber, die hätte sonst vielleicht noch alles zunichte gemacht. Ihre Lehrerin würde sie die Arbeit schon wiederholen lassen. Und wenn nicht: Sandra konnte es sich leisten, mal zu schwänzen. Da ihr ihre Mutter auch nur eine schriftliche Entschuldigung mitgegeben hatte, war es Sandra also im Endeffekt ziemlich recht, dass keiner mehr von der Sache sprach.

Die Nacht über kam sie fast gar nicht zur Ruhe und stand schließlich um halb fünf morgens unter der Dusche. Nachdem sie sich dreimal neu frisiert hatte und sechsmal umgezogen, war es endlich halb acht und sie konnte mit dem Bus zum Bahnhof in der Stadt fahren. Ihre Mutter konnte sie ja nicht bringen, weil sie ebenfalls zur Schule musste.

„Aber du bist ja schon groß.", hatte sie noch gesagt, Sandra einen schnellen Kuss aufgedrückt und ihr tatsächlich noch ein großzügiges Taschengeld gegeben. Nun stand Sandra am Bahnhof und wartete aus den Zug. Es nieselte schon wieder und sie fröstelte im kalten Wind, der um den kleinen Bahnhof pfiff. Mit einer halben Stunde Verspätung kam dann endlich der Zug an und sie wuchtete ihren alten, mit ungefähr dreitausend Stickern beklebten Koffer die kleine Treppe hinauf. Natürlich half ihr keiner, aber sie traute sich auch nicht zu fragen. Anderthalb Stunden später stand sie in Hamburg am Hauptbahnhof und wusste nicht genau wohin. Doch dann entdeckte sie die kleine Delegation des Verlags, die ein Schild mit ihrem Namen darauf hochhielt.

Sie schüttelte etliche Hände, wurde noch mehr Leuten vorgestellt, deren Namen sie nach drei Sekunden schon wieder vergessen hatte. Dann musste Sandra in eine Kamera grinsen, als glückliche Gewinnerin, mit der stilisierten Fahrkarte in der Hand, erhielt noch ein paar Instruktionen, und den Wunsch nach einer guten Reise. Sie würde in einer Stunde losfliegen und „drüben" von einem Vertreter des Verlags in Empfang genommen. Eine hektische Taxifahrt durch den nervigen Hamburger Verkehr und ein kurzes Einchecken später saß Sandra aufgelöst in dem Flugzeug, das langsam die Startbahn entlang rollte. Irgendwie war das alles nur hektisch und noch überhaupt gar nicht magisch gewesen. Die Stewardess rasselte ihren Text herunter und zeigte, wie man die Schwimmwesten bedienen musste.

„Na, super", dachte Sandra missmutig. „Wahrscheinlich stürzen wir jetzt auch noch ab, dann war´s dass mit dem Preis."

Doch dann half der Walkman wieder über das nervige Gelaber hinweg und als sie in London landeten, war ihre schlechte Laune schon wieder weg und sie war einfach nur noch aufgeregt, was jetzt kommen würde. Selbst das miese Essen im Flugzeug hatte sie mal als Vorgeschmack auf England angesehen. Auch auf dem Flughafen herrschte graues Regenwetter und Sandra war froh, dass sie nicht in einem Kostüm steckte, wie die junge Frau, die sie abholte. Verständigung klappte prima, schließlich hatte Sandra nicht umsonst Englisch-Leistungs-Kurs. Gar nicht begeisterte war sie allerdings davon, dass sie an diesem Tag nichts mehr erleben würde, weil bei Frau Rowling im Termin-Kalender was schief gelaufen war und das Treffen mit ihr leider ausfallen musste. Sorry, sorry. Verständiges Lächeln und Schulterzucken und ein Gutschein als Ausgleich. Für ein handsigniertes Exemplar des nächsten Buches. Na wenigstens etwas.

Da sich auch sonst niemand besonders für sie zuständig fühlte, verbrachte Sandra den Abend auf ihrem Hotelzimmer und sah englische Soaps im Fernsehen. Für den nächsten Tag war der Besuch des Drehortes geplant. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass es sich um die Gebäude in Oxford, der alten Universitäts-Stadt handelte, die für den Film verwendet worden waren. Sandra wurde mit dem Auto dort hingebracht, wieder durch eine Menge Hände gereicht, bekam einen netten Führer, der jedoch einen schrecklichen Akzent hatte und fand sich schließlich in dem Teil der „Bodleian Library"wieder, der für den Film verwendet worden war. Das alles war ziemlich aufregend, aber irgendwie wollte sie so langsam mal ihren Morgentee loswerden, der ihr schon seit über einer Stunde zusetzte. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln, machte sie ihrem Begleiter klar, dass er mal fünf Minuten auf sie warten musste und flüchtete in einen der Seitengänge auf der Suche nach einer Toilette.

Sie stieß auf eine kleine Frau, die scheinbar unbeteiligt in der Gegend herum saß und in einer verblichenen Zeitschrift blätterte. Sandra entschloss sich die Dame anzusprechen, doch auf ihr einwandfreies Englisch folgte nur eine herrische Geste dürrer Hände auf eine kleine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Ganges. Sie murmelte einen Dank und drehte sich um. Dabei hieß es doch immer, Engländer seien so höflich. Die Frau hatte kein Wort gesagt und nur komisch gekichert. Als wenn die nicht mal auf´s Klo müsste. Außerdem war sie rappeldürr gewesen, was nicht grade vertrauenserweckend wirkte.

Nun saß Sandra auf der eiskalten Brille und überlegte. Eigentlich war das alles ziemlich blöd, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte. Vielleicht würde es morgen besser werden. Da stand das Treffen mit den Darstellern auf dem Programm, die sowieso in London waren um bei irgendeiner PR-Sache zur Verfügung zu stehen. Wahrscheinlich würde das auch voll peinlich werden und sie würde nicht ein einziges vernünftiges Wort rausbringen.

Immer noch etwas genervt, stand sie schließlich auf, spülte und wusch sich die Hände. Dabei fiel ihr Blick in den Spiegel. Sie besah sich ihre Nase, auf der ein kleiner Pickel prangte. Wenn sie den heute entfernte, wäre er morgen vielleicht nicht mehr zu sehen. Sie trocknete sich die Hände ab und versuchte das lästige Teil möglichst schadenfrei zu beseitigen, als eine hohe Stimme hinter ihr ertönte:

„Das bringt eh nichts. Du wirst den Jungs trotzdem nicht besser gefallen. Und wie siehst du überhaupt aus. Wo ist deine Uniform und warum stolzierst du hier am Vormittag herum, wo du doch Unterricht haben solltest. Hältst dich wohl für was Besseres, was?"

Sandra schnaufte nur und drehte sich um, um der hämischen Person klar zu machen, dass sie überhaupt nicht hier zur Schule ging, doch da stand niemand. Sie sah sich um. Wo war das Mädchen hin, das sie so eben bei dieser durchaus peinlichen Sache beobachtet hatte.

Da erklang die Stimme wieder. „Hier oben, du dumme Nuss."

Sandra hob den Kopf und vergaß zu atmen. Da saß die Gestalt eines Mädchens auf einem Rohr etwa zwei Meter über dem Erdboden und blitzte sie aus tückischen Augen an. Sie trug eine Schuluniform und einen weiten Umhang darüber.

Es gab nur ein Problem. Sie war ziemlich durchsichtig.

„W-Wer bist denn du?", würgte Sandra schließlich hervor und ein ziemlich unabhängiger Teil von ihr registrierte, dass entweder sie nicht mehr Englisch sprach oder die andere deutsch.

Das Wesen schwebte von der Decke herab und meinte gekränkt: „Ist ja klar, dass du Myrthe nicht kennst. Sie ist ja auch so unwichtig. Vergessen wir die olle Myrthe doch mal in ihrem Klo und lassen sie da verschimmeln."Das letzte Wort hatte sie so laut geschrieen, dass Sandra die Ohren klingelten.

Dann schaltete sie und lachte. „Aber klar, die „Maulende Myrthe"Ist ja geil, wie habt ihr das hingekriegt, dass es so echt aussieht. Sie griff bewundernd nach dem Mädchen, doch ihre Hand glitt durch das Mädchen hindurch.

Ihr Gegenüber heulte auf. „Spinnst du? Ich fasse dich doch auch nicht einfach an. Oder gefällt dir das?", Damit holte die mit ihrer Faust aus und schwang sie direkt auf Sandras Gesicht zu. Doch sie glitt hindurch und Sandra fühlte nur etwas wie einen kalten Hauch, der ihr jedoch eine kräftige Gänsehaut verpasste.

„Ieh", quiekte sie. „Das ist ja eklig. Wie geht denn das? Ist das ne Projektion? Wo ist die Kamera?"Suchend schaute sie sich um.

„Hab ich doch gesagt, dass das nicht nett ist.", sagte Myrthe beleidigt und verschwand mit hoch erhobenem Kopf durch die Wand.

Sandra lachte. Das war ja mal aufregend. Sie hatte sich fast zu Tode erschrocken, aber jetzt wollte sie ihrem Führer für die Geschichte danken. Sicher standen die jetzt irgendwo und lachten sich schief über ihr blödes Gesicht.

Sie trat aus der Tür zur Toilette und ihr Blick fiel auf die Zeitung, die die alte Dame vorhin vergessen hatte. Etwas bewegte sich, so dass Sandra neugierig auf das Stück Papier zuging. Sie hob es hoch und betrachtete es. Ein Foto von einem Mann mit einem spitzen Hut war drauf. Sein weißer Bart bewegte sich im Wind und er zwinkerte Sandra zu.

Was?

Sie blinzelte.

Jetzt winkte er.

Sie las unwillkürlich die Überschrift. „Dumbledores neue Sicherheitsmaßnahmen - Wie sicher ist Hogwarts?"das war doch nicht möglich. Der Mann auf dem Foto strich sich nun über den Bart und lächelte verschmitzt.

Dann hörte Sandra plötzlich Stimmen und wirbelte herum. Aus schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte sie die Gruppe Schüler an, die so eben um die Ecke bog. Alle trugen weite, schwarze Umhänge über ihren Schuluniformen und schwatzten munter vor sich hin.

Sandras Blick fiel auf die Abzeichen auf der Brust des ersten Schülers.

„Slytherin, na herzlichen Glückwunsch.", murmelte sie noch, dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht.


	4. Unerklärlichkeiten

_**Von der Schlangengrube in die Höhle des Löwen.**_

-o0o-

**Unerklärlichkeiten**

„Ich glaube die wird wieder wach"

„Finger weg, lasst sie doch mal atmen."

„Ach lasst sie doch einfach liegen. Wer so blöd ist, mitten am Tag in Ohnmacht zu fallen, hat es nicht besser verdient."

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!"

„Ich red, wie´s mir gefällt, Zabini, klar?"

Die Stimmen drangen an Sandras Ohren, aber ihr Gehirn weigerte sich irgendwie, die Information zu verarbeiten, die sie lieferten. Doch als es alles nichts mehr half, weil sie eben _nicht_ mehr ohnmächtig war, öffnete sie die Augen. Sie lag auf dem Boden und ungefähr acht Leute starrten sie neugierig an. Und sie trugen immer noch Schuluniformen mit Hogwarts-Wappen darauf.

Weil es sich aber ziemlich dämlich anfühlte, so auf dem Boden herumzuliegen, setzte sie sich auf und starrte die anderen böse an. „Danke, dass ihr mich so erschreckt habt. Jetzt hab ich wirklich geglaubt, ich wäre in Hogwarts."

Ein blonder Junge, ungefähr siebzehn, sah sie abschätzig an und meinte: „Was meinst du denn, wo du sonst bist? So wie du aussiehst wahrscheinlich in irgendeiner Gosse."

Die anderen Jugendlichen lachten und stießen sich gegenseitig in die Rippen. Nur einer der Jungen schien nicht begeistert. „Nun lasst sie doch erstmal aufstehen. Ihr müsst ja nicht immer die Kotzbrocken spielen."Dann hielt er Sandra seine Hand hin und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Zabini, der gute Geist von Slytherin.", grölte nun ein großer, kräftiger Junge und boxte den neben ihm stehenden gegen die Schulter. Der hatte ein ähnliches Kaliber wie er selber und grinste dümmlich.

Ein blondes Mädchen schob sich nach vorne, hängte sich dem Anführer an den Arm und meinte schnippisch. „Ach lasst doch Zabini sein neues Studien-Objekt. Wir müssen zu „Verwandlung". Ich hab keinen Bock, dass die olle McGonagall uns wieder so anbrüllt."

Der Angesprochene wand sich zu ihr um und knurrte. „Also los. Lasst die dusselige Kuh hier liegen. Muss sowieso aus Hufflepuff sein, so dämlich wie die guckt."

Dann drehte er sich um und wollte gerade losmarschieren, da rutschte Sandra heraus: „Besser als sich dauernd auf die gespaltene Zunge zu beißen, wie eine gemeine Schlange."

Der Blonde blieb stehe und fuhr auf dem Absatz herum. „Was hast du gerade gesagt?"Graue Augen bohrten sich in ihre und sie wünschte sich auf einmal sehr weit weg von hier. Doch dann fasste sie Mut. Wenn er ihr dumm kommen wollte, das konnte er haben.

Sie rappelte sich auf, stellte sich vor ihn hin und meinte mit ärgerlicherweise leicht zitternder Stimme: „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich bestimmt nicht stolz darauf wäre, in Slytherin zu sein."Wenn hier alle auf Hogwarts machten, dann konnte sie dieser Draco-Verschnitt nicht schrecken. Er war zwar ungefähr einen Kopf größer als sie, sah aber lange nicht so nett aus, wie in den Filmen. Seine Haare waren zwar ebenfalls hellblond, doch in seinem Blick lag ein derart stechender Ausdruck, dass sich Sandra innerlich unwillkürlich anspannte. Aber vielleicht gehörte das auch nur zur Rolle.

Jetzt wurde sein ungesund blasses Gesicht jedenfalls erst weiß, dann rot und dann brüllte er sie an: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein. Erst stiehlst du, mir meine kostbare Zeit und dann wirst du auch noch frech. Weißt du denn nicht, wer ich bin?"Seine Hand zuckte zu seinem Umhang. Wahrscheinlich um einen Zauberstab zu zücken. Unheimlich wie gut er sich in seine Rolle eingearbeitet hatte.

„Mhm", sagte sie und legte den Finger an die Nase. „Ich weiß, du bist Rumpelstilzchen, stimmt´s?"Erstmal die Lage ein bisschen entspannen. Doch irgendwie ging der Schuss nach hinten los.

Er kam einen Schritt auf Sandra zu und zischte nun gefährlich leise: „Ich weiß zwar nicht, wer das sein soll. Aber wenn du mich veralbern willst, hast du dir den Falschen ausgesucht."

„Ok!". Sagte sie und hob abwährend die Hände. Offensichtlich waren auch Jung-Schauspieler empfindlich. „Du bist Draco Malfoy, schon kapiert. Nur keinen Stress. Ich bin schließlich ein Harry-Potter-Fan. Hab dich sofort erkannt."

Misstrauisch sah er sie an. „Was hast du mit Potter zu schaffen. Sollst du mich etwa ausspionieren? Dann hättest du dir aber wenigstens eine Uniform anziehen sollen. Das wäre unauffälliger. Vielleicht sollte ich mal ausprobieren, ob dich ein Furnunculus-Fluch besser tarnt."Er zog jetzt einen Holzstab hervor und fuchtelte damit vor Sandras Nase herum. Die wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, doch die beiden großen Jungen hatten sich hinter ihr aufgebaut.

„Crabbe und Goyle.", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf „Alles klar. Ich und meine große Klappe"

Dann ging der andere Junge von vorhin wieder dazwischen. „Du weißt, dass sie dich auf Beobachtung gesetzt haben, Malfoy. Lass den Scheiß und komm jetzt."

Doch bevor der noch etwas antworten konnte schallte eine kräftige Stimme durch den Gang. „Dürfte ich bitte erfahren, warum sie schon wieder ihre Mitschüler bedrohen, Mister Malfoy? Ich denke, wir hatten bereits ein ausführliches Gespräch über diese Unart, nicht wahr?"

Der Junge trat von Sandra zurück und ihr Blick fiel auf den alten Mann, den sie schon vorhin auf dem Foto gesehen hatte. Siedendheiß fiel ihr ein, dass sich das Foto auf dem Tagespropheten tatsächlich bewegt hatte. Sollte sie wirklich? Aber das ging doch gar nicht. Oder doch?

Der Mann war nun herangetreten und betrachtete die Anwesenden aus wachen blauen Augen, bis sein Blick an Sandra kleben blieb. Ein fragender Ausdruck entstand darin. Sie schluckte. „Professor Dumbledore.", hauchte sie und fühlte, wie sich ihr Kreislauf schon wieder zu verabschieden drohte.

Der Mann lächelte. „Ja, das bin ich. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?"

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie sie hieß. Sandra, genau. Nun sag es doch, schimpfte sie sich selber aus. „Sandra", bekam sie schließlich hervor. „Sandra Schultze und ich glaube, ich bin im falschen Film. Ist das hier wirklich Hogwarts?"

„Aber ja", bestätigte er. „Aber ich glaube nicht, wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind, Miss Schultze. Darf ich fragen, was Sie hier tun?"

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Ich war gerade noch in Oxford und jetzt das hier. Himmel, das ist ein Ding."Ungläubig sah sie noch einmal die anwesenden Personen an, dann fiel ihr Blick aus dem Fenster. Dort breiteten sich die Ländereien von Hogwarts in einer warmen Herbstsonne aus. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man in dem großen See, die Arme der Riesenkrake erkenne, die offensichtlich ein spätes Sonnenbad nahm. Dann sah sie wieder den weißhaarigen Man vor sich an. „Das ist ja echt ein _dolles_ Ding, Ich bin wirklich hier."

Der hatte inzwischen sorgenvoll die Stirn gerunzelt und meinte bedächtig: „Ich denke wir sollten uns mal unterhalten. Die anderen sollte sich jedoch beeilen zu ihrem Unterricht zu kommen."

Murrend trollten sich die Schüler, wobei der blonde ihr noch einen hasserfüllten Blick hinterher schickte. „Na prima, erst zehn Minuten da und ich hab mir gleich das größte Ekel der Schule zum Feind gemacht.", dachte sie unglücklich doch dann nahm die Schule ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch.

Sie folgte dem Schulleiter durch die leeren Gänge. Offensichtlich war sie tatsächlich nicht mehr im normalen England. Zögerlich sprach sie den Mann neben sich an. „Ähm, Professor Dumbledore. Ich denke, ich kann das erklären."

„Das hoffe ich für Sie.", gab er zurück. „Aber wir werden in meinem Büro darüber reden."Also schwieg sie, die sie an dem Wasserspeier angekommen waren. Leise murmelte er das Passwort und sie ging hinter ihm die steinerne Treppe hinauf. Das Büro war tatsächlich voll gestopft mit allerlei Kram, von dem sie bei einigen Sachen nicht sicher war, ob sie nicht doch aus einem Filmfundus stammten. Er setzte sich hinter seine Schreibtisch und gebot ihr, sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen, der mit einem Mal davor stand.

Sie setzte sich gehorsam, aber dann fiel ihr Blick auf noch etwas Bekanntes. „Fawkes! Nein ist der schön.", rief sie automatisch. Der große, rote Feuervogel musterte sie aus klugen, schwarzen Augen und ließ beim Klang seines Namens ein leises trillerndes Geräusch hören.

„Sie scheinen sich ja hier gut auszukennen, Miss Schultze.", ließ sich der Schulleiter vernehmen und sofort riss sie sich wieder zusammen. Schließlich war das hier eine ernste Geschichte. „nun erzählen Sie mal. Wie mir scheint, sind sie nicht magisch begabt. Wie kommt es, dass Sie trotzdem hier in Hogwarts sind?"

„Es stimmt, ich kann nicht zaubern. Zumindestens nicht, das ich wüsste. Aber ich kenne sie alle aus den Büchern."Aufgeregt berichtete sie von den Romanen, dem Preisausschreiben, ihrem Gewinn und wie sie schließlich irgendwie hierher geraten war. Als sie geendet hatte, blickte sie der weißhaarige Mann besorgt an. Dann stand er auf und fing an, in dem kleinen Raum hin und her zu gehen.

„Miss Schultze, das ist wirklich ein Problem. Denn hier, wo Sie sich jetzt befinden, ist diese _Geschichte_, wie sie es nennen, die Wirklichkeit. Und ich denke nicht, dass es reichen würde, wenn wir sie einfach wieder in den Zug setzen und zurück nach London schicken, denn dort würden Sie vermutlich nicht in _das _London zurückkehren, das sie verlassen haben. Wir müssen klären, wie sie herkamen und dann einen Weg finden, Sie dorthin zurückzubringen."

Er blieb stehen und lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Bis dahin, sind Sie natürlich unser Gast, denn Sie könne, wie mir scheint, am wenigstens dafür, dass sie hier sind. So heiße ich sie denn auf der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei herzlich willkommen. Wir werden versuchen, eine geeignete Unterkunft für Sie zu finden und dann werden wir weitersehen."

Sandra strahlte. „Ist mir sehr Recht. Ich fühle mich durch ihr Vertrauen geehrt", sagte sie förmlich. Doch dann fiel ihr etwas Wichtiges ein. „Aber bitte nicht nach Slytherin schicken. Da bin ich als Muggel ja gleich unten durch."

Doch Professor Dumbledore lachte nur. „Seien Sie unbesorgt, darauf werden wir schon achten. Mister Malfoy hat sie ja schon ins Herz geschlossen, da werden wir sie vielleicht lieber gleich nach Gryffindor bringen. Offensichtlich wäre das am leichtesten für Sie, da sie die dort ansässigen Schüler ja gut zu kennen scheinen."

„Na dann ist ja gut.", seufzte sie erleichtert. Als ihr Magen vernehmlich grummelte fügte sie entschuldigend hinzu: „Tut mir leid, aber ich hab heute noch nicht viel gegessen."

„Dann sollten wir das ändern. Aber es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn wir nicht allen erzählen, wo Sie herkommen, Miss Schultze. Das würde viele Fragen aufwerfen. Wir werden sie einfach als... Lassen Sie mich nachdenken. Wir werden erzählen, dass sie meine Großnichte sind. Sie sind somit eine Squib und wollen hier ihre Ferien verbringen. Da niemand meinen Bruder Aberforth besonders gut kennt, wird auch niemand so leicht Verdacht schöpfen. Das wird gehen. Aber wir müssen sie umkleiden, denn so", er wies auf ihre Jeans und Turnschuhe. „würden Sie zu sehr auffallen. Ich werde ihnen etwas Angemesseneres bringen lassen."

„Alles klar.", meinte Sandra noch und so begann ihr erster Tag in Hogwarts.


	5. Erste Kontakte

**_Ein Unglück kommt selten allein._**

-o0o-

**Erste Kontakte**

Sandra blickte an sich herab und fühlte sich schrecklich.

Sie hatte einen _Rock_ an. Sie trug sonst _nie_ Röcke. Außerdem war das Ganze dermaßen einer dieser steifen, englischen Schuluniformen nachempfunden, dass die Sachen schon vom _Ansehen_ kratzten. Außerdem war der Rock zu kurz, so dass man auch noch ihre Knie sehen konnte, wobei sie am rechten natürlich auch noch einen blauen Fleck vom Schwimmen letzte Woche haben musste. _So_ konnte sie da unmöglich rausgehen.

Allerdings hätte das geheißen, mit einem wildfremden, älteren Man darüber zu diskutieren, den sie seit ca. drei Stunden kannst und dem aufgrund seines Alters solche Sachen sicherlich herzlich egal waren. Sie seufzte und trat hinter dem Wandschirm hervor. Albus Dumbledore betrachtete sie kritisch und sagte dann aber freundlich lächelnd: „Sehen Sie, Miss Schultze, die Sachen passen doch wie angegossen. Jetzt werden Sie nicht mehr so herrausstechen."

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht zaubern kann und einen Namen habe, der hier auffällt wie Schneeflocken im Hochsommer.", grinste sie schief. Mit Professor Dumbledore konnte man einfach nur ehrlich sein. Sie verstand jetzt ein bisschen, warum Harry eigentlich immer viel Vertrauen zu dem Schulleiter gehabt hatte. Was sie daran erinnerte, dass sie eigentlich immer noch nicht wusste, an welchem Punkt der Geschichte sie sich eigentlich befand.

„Ähm, Professor?", fragte sie daher vorsichtig. „Wo, ich meine...äh welches Schuljahr besucht Harry gerade."Sie kannte den hier anwesenden Harry Potter zwar nicht, aber bis jetzt war ja auch alles wie in den Büchern und die Hauptfigur war nun mal das Einzige, an dem sie ihre Zeitrechnung hier festmachen konnte.

„Das sechste, aber warum wollen Sie das wissen, Miss Schultze?"

„Naja. Ich meine, ich weiß ja eine Menge über die Vorgänge hier, aber ich muss ja wenigstens wissen, welches Jahr wir haben. Nicht das ich noch was ausplaudere, was erst noch passieren muss. Ich gehöre schließlich zu denen, die die Sache mit dem Zeitumkehrer verstanden haben. Aber könnte sie mich nicht einfach nur Sandra nennen, Ich komme mir vor wie meine Mutter."

„Ich verstehe. Nun Sandra was ihre Informationen angeht: Bitte seien Sie vorsichtig. Ich beherberge Sie gerne als Gast, aber wenn sie leichtsinnig werden, könnte das sowohl für Sie wie auch für die Existenz von Hogwarts sehr gefährlich sein."

Sandra schluckte. Genau über so was hatte sie schon nachgedacht. Aber der Schulleiter nahm sie nur lächelnd am Arm und führte sie zunächst in Richtung des Lehrerzimmers. Dort waren zwar nicht viele Lehrer anwesende, aber sie erkannte einige natürlich sofort.

Als erstes: Professor McGonagall, die mit ihrem grauen Dutt und dem strengen Blick über die Gläser ihrer kleinen Brille hinweg, einfach nicht zu verwechseln war. Dann der kleine Professor Flitwick, der allein durch seine Größe unverwechselbar war. Eine etwas farblose Lehrerin mit kurzen Haaren, wurde als Professor Sinistra vorgestellt und dann war da noch jemand, auf den Sandra aber gerne verzichtet hätte: Professor Snape.

„Was macht der denn hier?", schoss es ihr in den Kopf. Hatten etwa alle Unheils-Vertreter dieser Schule beschlossen, sie gleich in den ersten paar Stunden hier zu beglücken. Der hätte ruhig in seinem Kerker blieben können. Wie der schon aussah. All das flog ziemlich ungeordnet durch Sandras Kopf, während sich misstrauische, schwarze Augen in ihre versenkten und sie eigentlich nur hoffen konnte, sofort tot umzufallen, nur damit er sie nicht mehr ansah. Sie spürte, wie sie puterot wurde. Hatte sie irgendwann mal für diese Figur was übrig gehabt? Das musste ein Irrtum gewesen sein, denn der Mann war wirklich alles andere als attraktiv. Schwarze, fettige Haare, bleiche Haut und eine Stimme, die Sandra versteinern ließ, als er aufstand und immer noch Sandra nicht aus den Augen lassend durch den Raum auf sie und Professor Dumbledore zukam.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er scharf und Sandra fühlte, wie sie anfing, sich wirklich zu fürchten. Das war wie Zahnschmerzen und Mathearbeit in einem.

„Das ist Sandra, unser Besuch für die nächsten Tage oder Wochen, Severus.", bemühte sich der Schulleiter die Situation zu entspanne. „Sie ist meine _Großnichte_."Die Betonung, die der alte Mann in dieses Wort legte, machte Snape offensichtlich klar, das er später informiert werden würde, denn er verlor schlagartig das Interesse an ihr und murmelte nur noch einige Bemerkungen, die aber einen derart gehässigen Ton hatten, dass Sandra eigentlich froh war, sie nicht verstanden zu haben. Das Wort „Muggel"war allerdings mit Sicherheit darunter.

„Dann kommen sie mal, Sandra, wir werden jetzt in die Große Halle hinunter gehen.", verkündete Professor Dumbledore und Sandra folgte ihm mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch.

Das Gefühl verschwand auch nicht, als sie den riesigen Raum dann betraten, in dem es vor lauter Schülern nur so wimmelte. Sie versuchte krampfhaft, nicht sofort wieder rot zu werden, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr einige der Schüler schon neugierige Blicke zuwarfen. Leider war sie nicht sehr erfolgreich und glühte wie eine reife Tomate, als der Schulleiter schließlich mit ihr vor den Schülern stand und um Ruhe bat. Verzweifelt versuchte sie einfach nicht darauf zu achten und nach einer Weile erreichte die Temperatur in ihrem Gesicht schon fast wieder Normalmaß.

Dann riss sie sich zusammen. Was sollte schon passieren. Es würde ihr schon nicht gleich jemand den Kopf von den Schultern hexen, auch wenn einige von Tisch der Slytherins durchaus so aussahen. Hatte sie vielleicht irgendwo ein Schild auf dem „wehrloses Opfer"stand? Das könnte denen so passen. Die durften sie bestimmt nicht einfach so verhexen, versuchte sie sich Mut zu machen.

Währenddessen stellte Professor Dumbledore sie vor, er klärte kurz, wo sie herkam und dass sie erst einmal in den Räumen der Gryffindors untergebracht wurde. Diese Ankündigung hatte einiges Gemurmel zur Folge. Das wurde dann jedoch von einem leichten Applaus vom Tisch der „Löwen", wie Sandra sie nannte, übertönt und sie versuchte nicht schon wieder rot zu werden. Wie peinlich. Das hatte so gar nichts mit ihren Geschichten und denen, die sie immer im Internet las zu tun. Sie fühlte sich grässlich, die Strümpfe kratzten immer mehr und als sie zum Tisch ging, versuchte sie dauernd, sich die Geschichte zu merken, die der Schulleiter über sie erzählt hatte. Gott sei Dank, hatte sie sich das alles vorhin schon eingeprägt.

Dann stand sie vor dem Tisch und musterte die anwesenden Schüler. „Nur ruhig Blut, Sandra.", sagte sie zu sich selbst. Sie war sonst eigentlich nicht so der Typ, der schmachtend vor irgendwelchen Postern hockte und sich ausmalte, wie es wäre, wenn ihr Lieblings-Star auf einmal zur Tür hineinkäme. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sogar mit Robbie Williams ganz normal unterhalten können, so dachte sie zumindestens. Aber gleich vor so einer Menge fremder Leute zu stehen und gar nicht zu wissen, wie man eigentlich wieder nach hause kam und ob überhaupt, das war schon etwas anderes. Aber sie versuchte es einfach mal mit einem Lächeln und hatte sogar einigen Erfolg damit.

Ein Mädchen bot ihr einen Platz neben sich an, während die und ein anders Mädchen einfach etwas zusammenrückten. „Hallo!", sagte sie. „Ich bin Lavender und das ist Pavarti. Wo kommst du denn genau her, Erzähl doch mal, wie du hierher gekommen bist. Kannst du wirklich nicht zaubern?"

„Hey, Lavender, gönn dem Mädchen doch mal eine Pause. Nicht jeder will dir gleich den Rang als Klatsch-Königin streitig machen.", grinste ein Junge quer über den Tisch zu den drei Mädchen herüber und wenn Sandra ehrlich war, war sie ihm sogar ein bisschen dankbar. Sie redete zwar auch gerne und viel, aber schließlich kannte sie hier noch keinen wirklich.

„Ach halt den Mund, Seamus. Wer hat dich denn gefragt?", gab Lavender lachend zurück und sah Sandra wieder erwartungsvoll an. Aber was sollte Sandra denn erzählen? Ihr fiel weder etwas Witziges noch etwas besonders Interessantes über sich ein.

„Naja.", begann sie stockend. „Ich gehe ganz normal zur Schule und hab von Hogwarts bis jetzt eigentlich nur gelesen...ähm in den Briefen, die mir mein Großonkel geschrieben hat. Da meine Mutter jetzt im Krankenhaus ist, durfte ich für die Ferien herkommen."Sie wiederholte eigentlich nur wortwörtlich, was Professor Dumbledore auch schon erzählt hatte. Schließlich wollte sie nicht sofort irgendwo anecken. „Aber eigentlich würde ich lieber was über eure Welt erfahren. Meine ist furchtbar langweilig."

Das schien Lavender auch eher zu gefallen und sie erging sich in der nächsten halben Stunde abwechselnd mit ihrer besten Freundin Pavarti darin, Sandra über die Leute in Hogwarts aufzuklären. Wer blöd war, wer komisch war, wem man besser aus dem Weg ging, will heißen eigentlich sämtlichen Einwohnern Slytherins und wer gerade mit wem vielleicht, gerüchteweise ein Paar bildete. Das ganze war eigentlich ganz witzig, so dass Sandra langsam ein wenig auftaute. Die Mädchen waren wirklich nett.

Dann kamen sie bei ihrem eigenen Tisch an. „...und den da drüben kennst du ja bestimmt.", sagte Pavarti gerade. „Das ist der _berühmte_ Harry Potter, der es gar nicht gerne hat, wenn ihn jemand so nennt." Ihr Ton machte klar, dass sie es absolut nicht böse meinte, aber ihr Rolle aus Fremdenführer durchaus genoss.

Natürlich hatte Sandra ihn schon gesehen, denn am Tisch saß nur einer mit schwarzen, nach allen Seiten vom Kopf abstehenden Haaren. Er sah kurz auf und grinste schief, dann versank er wieder in einem Gespräch mit seinen beiden Nachbarn. Ein Mädchen mit üppigen, braunen Haaren und einem langen Rotschopf.

„Das müssen Ron und Hermine sein.", dachte Sandra und sah sich die drei ein bisschen genauer an. Eigentlich auch ganz normale Jugendliche, wenn man mal von der kleinen Narbe absah, die auf Harrys Stirn unter seinen Ponyfransen hervorschaute. Sandra merkte nicht, dass sie eigentlich schon ein wenig zu lange über den Tisch starrte, als der schwarzhaarige Junge den Kopf hob und sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln ansah.

„Wolltest du etwas?", erkundigte er sich. „Ich muss noch meine Hausaufgabe fertig machen."

„N-nein.", stotterte sie und verwünschte sich selbst. Sie war doch sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Nun aber los. Wenn man schon mal hier war, konnte sie es wenigstens auch ein bisschen genießen. „Was habt ihr denn gleich? Ich denke, ich werde euch wahrscheinlich begleiten, da muss ich mich doch schon mal drauf einstellen, was mich erwartet."

Schön, sie sprach wieder in ganzen Sätzen. Sehr schön. Geradezu fabelhaft. „Nur nicht unterkriegen lassen", feuerte sie sich innerlich selbst an.

An Stelle von Harry antwortete ihr Hermine. „Zaubertränke, aber das wird dich sicher nicht interessieren. Wir sind schon ziemlich weit fortgeschritten, da kannst du bestimmt nicht so viel mit anfangen." Sie lächelte jedoch entschuldigend.

„Herzlichen Dank, Frau Schlau!", dachte Sandra frustriert. Aber dann riss sie sich zusammen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Hermine Recht und sie wollte lediglich höflich sein. „Mhm, in der Schule ist Chemie mein Lieblingsfach, da wird mich so eine Stunde schon nicht überfordern."

„Wie?", staunte Ron sie nun unverhohlen an. „Du gehst freiwillig in den Unterricht von Snape? Du kennst dich wirklich nicht gut aus hier, oder?"Harry nickte nur zustimmend und verdrehte die Augen. „Es _wird_ dir nicht gefallen.", versprach er mit Grabesstimme und grinste dann aber.

Das hatte sie ganz vergessen...Snape. Mit dem war nicht gut Kirschen essen, so viel stand fest. Aber in den Büchern waren das eigentlich immer ihre Lieblingsstunden gewesen. Warum also nicht gleich mit dem Schlimmsten anfangen. „Ich denke, ich versuch´s trotzdem mal.", lächelte sie tapfer und versuchte sich ihre Bedenken nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Frei nach dem Motto: Schlimmer geht´s immer. Außerdem muss ich mir meinen Platz bei den Gryffindors ja auch irgendwie verdienen. Ok, eine Stunde Zaubertränke ist nicht gerade ein Sieg über einen Troll, aber mir langt es für den Anfang."

In ihrer Begeisterung hatte sie sich wohl irgendwie ein bisschen mitreißen lassen und sie fühlte Hermines zweifelnden Blick auf sich. Offensichtlich war das andere Mädchen nicht nur ziemlich schlau, sondern auch ziemlich misstrauisch. „Wie kommst du auf einen Troll?", fragte sie und sah Sandra prüfend an.

„Ich hab nur so dran gedacht, was ich von euren ersten Schuljahren hier gehört habe.", antwortete Sandra schnell. Man durfte ja dumm sein, aber nie um eine Ausrede verlegen. „Sie Sache mit dem Stein der Weisen. Also wirklich, Respekt. Ich wäre da wahrscheinlich einfach schreiend weggerannt."

Jetzt schien Hermine beruhigt zu sein. „Ach das. Ist schon so lange her, da kann ich mich gar nicht mehr richtig dran erinnern. Ihr etwa?" Sie sah die beiden Jungen fragend an. Die schüttelten auch sofort die Köpfe.

„Aber wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, wird Snape uns wieder mal daran erinnern, wie sehr er uns doch _liebt._", meinte Harry mit einem sarkastischen Unterton und stand auf. „Los, wir sollten uns beeilen. Willst du nun mit?"er richtete die letzte Frage an Sandra.

„Klar!", rief sie fröhlich und stand auf. Dass ihr eigentlich immer noch ein bisschen mulmig war, überspielte sie einfach. Sie wurde von Pavarti und Lavender in die Mitte genommen und in Richtung des Kerkers mitgezogen.

Unwohl fühlte sie, wie ein kalter Windzug aus den Gewölben aufstieg.

„Schön, dass alle ihr Umhänge haben, nur ich nicht.", dachte sie noch und versuchte dann krampfhaft nicht mit den Zähnen zu klappern. _Das_ würde bestimmt nicht gut ankommnen .

Leider sollte sie Recht behalten.


	6. Zaubertänke

_**Ich denke, also bin ich hier falsch.**_

-o0o-

**Zaubertränke**

„Könnten Sie vielleicht mal diese widerliche Geräusch abstellen, Miss Wie-auch-immer-sie-heißen. Sie stören gerade massiv meinen Unterricht.", bellte Snape so laut und dicht neben ihr, dass sie zusammenfuhr und das Buch fallen ließ, in dem sie gerade versucht hatte, die Unterrichtsstunde nachzuvollziehen. Praktisch mitarbeiten konnte sie ja nicht und so beschränkte sich nach dem theoretischen Teil das Nachlesen der Zubereitung des Trankes gegen leichte Vergiftungen, während sie vorne vor der Klasse auf einem nach einigem Murren bereitgestellten Stuhl saß.

Doch neben ihr stand immer noch ein ziemlich grimmig aussehender Zaubertränkelehrer und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Ich... es tut mir leid.", sagte Sandra bibbernd. „Aber es ist hier so kalt und..."

„Ersparen Sie mir ihr Gejammer, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Ruhe jetzt!", fauchte Snape sie an und drehte sich brüsk in eine andere Richtung. Leises Kichern und Getuschel kam aus der Ecke, in der die Slytherin-Schüler saßen. Von den Gryffindors trafen sie jedoch nicht wenige mitleidige Blicke, vor allem von Neville und Harry, die wohl am besten wussten, wie es sich anfühlte, Snapes Opfer zu sein.

Der Lehrer hatte sich nun gerade wieder neben einem den beiden aufgebaut, die er offensichtlich absichtlich in eine Gruppe gesteckt hatte, und warf misstrauische Blicke in den rauchenden Kessel.

„Longbottom, was tut ihr Kessel?", schnarrte Snape.

Der Junge schluckte und krächzte mühsam. „Er raucht, Professor Snape."

„_Soll_ er rauchen?", kam die gehässige Nachfrage.

„Nein, er sollte leise köcheln, Professor."

„Schön. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und sie dürfen die Stunde weiterhin damit verbringen ihren Aufsatz zu beginnen, warum sie wieder einmal totalen Nonsens fabriziert haben. BEIDE!" Bei diesen Worten machte Snape eine ärgerliche Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und der Trank verschwand. Ein etwas angebrannter Geruch machte sich breit.

„Hey Potter, warum gibst du es nicht einfach auf und wirst Hausmeister.", rief Draco Malfoy quer durch die Klasse. „So oft wie du schon Pokale polieren durftest, sollte das genau der richtige Job für dich sein."

Jetzt lachte die halbe Klasse, woraufhin sich der Lehrer nur süffisant lächelnd auf seinen Platz begab und ein kurzes „Nun ist es aber genug. Machen sie weiter.", in die Menge warf.

Sandra war sauer, denn ihrer Ansicht nach, war Snape doch selber schuld. Wie sollten seine Schüler es denn lernen, wenn er es ihnen überhaupt nicht zeigte, sondern nur überflüssigerweise feststellte, dass sie es _nicht_ konnten. An einer richtigen Schule wäre so einer schon längst rausgeflogen.

Aber sie versuchte trotzdem lieber ihr Zähneklappern weiter im Schach zu halten, denn man wusste ja nie, zu was der finstere Mann noch alles fähig war. Leider hatte das die Auswirkung, dass sie nun heftig anfing zu gähnen, was in der ersten Reihe ziemliche Heiterkeit auslöste. Dass jemand bei Snape wagte zu gähnen, kam wohl nicht oft vor, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht unterdrücken. Damit er sie nicht sah, verkroch sie sich wieder in dem Buch.

„Schöner Mist.", fluchte sie leise hinter ihrer Lektüre in ein Selbstgespräch versunken. „Außerdem kann der mich mal. Hier ist es nun mal verflucht kalt und mir fällt gleich die Nase ab. Vielleicht hätte ich doch mal nach dem Weg zu „Wahrsagen" fragen sollen. Die Lehrerin kann zwar auch nichts, aber da ist es wenigstens warm. Snape hat doch echt nen Schaden. Was können denn seine Schüler dafür, dass er eine unglückliche Kindheit hatte. So was gehört erstmal in Therapie für drei oder vie Jahre..."

Dann sah sie auf und fing noch einen warnenden Blick von Harry auf, bevor das Unglück über ihr zusammenbrach. „Haben Sie etwas gesagt, dass uns alle interessieren könnt? Wenn nicht würde ich Sie bitten ihr sinnloses Gebrabbel einzustellen, sonst werde ich sie aus der Klasse entfernen.", zischte Snape böse.

„I-ich...", stotterte Sandra und sah hilfesuchend zu den anderen Schülern hinüber. Warum nur konnte sie nicht einfach ihre Klappe halten? Doch Snape beließ es bei einem warnenden Blick und verschanzte sich wieder hinter seinem Pult. Innerlich atmete Sandra auf. Nein, was für ein unsympathischer Mensch. Aber eigentlich konnte er ihr ja nicht viel tun, überlegte sie weiter. Sie war hier kein Schülerin, also konnte er ihr weder Strafarbeiten aufgeben noch Punkte abziehen. Verzaubern war ja wohl auch total ausgeschlossen, denn das hätte Professor Dumbledore bestimmt nicht erlaubt.

Während sie noch grübelte, wanderte ihr Blick durch die Klasse. Die meisten arbeiteten ziemlich konzentriert an ihren Tränken oder diskutierten leise mit ihrem Partner über die richtige Zubereitung. Neville schwitzte über seinem Aufsatz und Harry...

Harry saß nur da und starrte auf das Pergament. Sein Gesicht war ganz blass und seine Hände krampften sich um seine Feder. Sandra warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch, doch Snape schien das Ganze noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu dem Jungen hinüber. Vorsichtig hob sie die Hand und deutete damit auf ihre Stirn. Er hatte die Geste bemerkt und sah sie erstaunt an. Dann nickte er. Sie wusste zwar nicht, ob das schlau war, aber er tat ihr einfach leid. Offensichtlich hatte er immer noch Probleme mit den Schmerzen in seiner Narbe.

Wie von selbst fing Sandras Gehirn an fieberhaft zu arbeiten: Was konnte es sein, dass sich da schon wieder bemerkbar machte? Würde sie wohl erfahren, wie die Geschichte weiterging? Wieviel durfte sie sagen, ohne allzu großen Schaden anzurichten?

Eigentlich war es ziemlich leichtsinnig von Dumbledore, sie einfach so in Hogwarts rumlaufen zu lassen. Sie könnte schließlich ein Spion sein oder so etwas. Aber dann musste sie lächeln. Nein, das konnte sie nicht sein, denn das hätte geheißen, dass Voldemort sich mit Muggeln abgab und das gab es nun wirklich nicht. Andererseits war es schon irgendwie verwunderlich, dass sie die Schule überhaupt sehen konnte, denn es lag doch irgendso ein Schutzzauber darauf. Irgendwie war das Ganze wirklich sehr seltsam...

Dann war die Stunde zu Ende und der Rest des Tages war unterrichtsfrei. Lavender hatte sich Sandra schon wieder angenommen und zog sie mit zum Gryffindor-Turm. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Harry ihr nachschaute, sich dann jedoch umdrehte und mit Ron und Hermine in eine andere Richtung ging. Vielleicht hätte sie doch nichts sagen sollen, wegen der Kopfschmerzen. Schließlich war nicht sie die Hexe und Wahrsagen war sowieso nichts, an das sie wirklich glaubte, auch wenn Horoskope manchmal ganz amüsant waren.

Der Abend war ziemlich unterhaltsam. Erst sorgte Sandra beim Abendessen gleich wieder für die nächste Katastrophe, als sie das erste Mal Kürbissaft probierte und das Getränk fast wieder im hohen Bogen ausgespuckt hätte. Einfach widerlich, der Geschmack. So was _konnten_ nur Zauberer mögen. Als nächstes stellte sie sich ziemlich dumm an, als sie versuchte zu lernen, wie „Snape explodiert"funktioniert. „Schade", grummelte sie. „_Das_ hätte ich ihm nun wirklich gegönnt."

Als krönenden Abschluss erschreckte sie sich dann fast zu Tode, als ihr eine der Hauselfen auf dem Weg zum Schlafsaal begegnete, die Sandra mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und dann quiekend verschwand. Warum regte sich diese Wesen nur so auf? Hundemüde rollte sich Sandra dann schließlich in ihrem Bett zusammen und schlief fast sofort ein.

-

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lagen schon einige neue Sachen auf einem Stuhl an ihrem Bett. Keine Schuluniform, aber eher gedeckte, dunkle Kleidung einige Blusen und Pullover und vor allem: Hosen. Wunderbare, schwarze Hosen, die sie nun endlich von dieser schrecklichen Rockqual erlösen würden. Sie machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer und war überrascht, dass es doch so komfortabel eingerichtet war. „Fließend Wasser und goldene Wasserhähne. Was für eine Kombination.", grinste sie und machte sich dann schnell fertig. Man hatte ihr eigenen Waschsachen bereitgestellt, allerdings nur eine einfach Bürste und es gab keinen Fön. Warum auch, schließlich waren das hier Zauberer. Wieder einmal war es äußerst praktisch _nicht_ auf ihre Mutter gehört zu haben, was die Haarlänge anging. So konnte sie sich gleich wieder auf den Weg nach unten machen, um zu sehen, was der neue Tag so für sie bereithielt.

Höchste erstaunt war sie jedoch, als sie jede Menge Schüler beim gemütlichen Frühstück in der Halle traf. Hatten die denn gar keinen Unterricht? Als sie Lavender danach fragte, meinte die aber nur lachend: „Es ist doch Samstag."

Ach ja, Samstag. Was Sandra darauf brachte, dass eigentlich schon Sonntag sein müsste, schließlich war sie ja auch an einem Samstag hierher gekommen. Aber warum war dann gestern Unterricht gewesen. Oder war gestern Freitag? Verwirrt starrte sie auf ihrem Frühstücksteller. Irgendwas war hier sehr merkwürdig. Andererseits: Sie war in Hogwarts, warum sollte es da nicht merkwürdig sein. Wahrscheinlich war das für alle ganz normal, nur für sie nicht. Ja, Sandra war fest davon überzeugt, dass es nur an ihr lag.

Damit begann sie zu frühstücken. Irgendwann trudelten dann auch Hermine, Ron und Harry ein. Sie warf dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen einen interessierten Blick zu, aber er schien sie gar nicht recht zu bemerken. Hatte er denn total vergessen, was gestern in „Zaubertränke"passiert war? Aber vielleicht nahm sich Sandra auch nur zu wichtig, obwohl es sie schon ein bisschen wurmte, dass sie von den dreien so wenig mitbekam. Dafür aber eine Menge von Lavender und ihrer Freundin, die sich schon wieder das Maul über irgendjemanden zerrissen, den Sandra nicht kannte.

„Trainieren wir nachher, Harry?", fragte Ron gerade.

„Klar, wenn wir Slytherin nächste Woche schlagen wollen, brauch ich noch ein bisschen. Der viele Ausfall im letzten Jahr, war nicht gerade gut für meine Kondition.", antwortete Harry und begann ebenfalls zu frühstücken. „Hast du eigentlich schon mal Quidditch gesehen?", fragte er Sandra auf einmal.

„Nein, aber ich würde gern.", entgegnete sie und freute sich, dass er sich offensichtlich doch noch erinnerte, wer sie eigentlich war. „Aber natürlich nur, wenn es euch nicht stört."

„Kein Problem.", lachte Ron. „Du wirst ja wohl auf dem Boden bleiben, also _kannst_ du gar nicht stören. Außerdem muss dich der viele unterricht doch langsam langweilen."

Wo er Recht hatte. Aber wieso der viele Unterricht. Sie hatte doch erst eine Stunde mitgemacht. Außerdem: ein Spiel schon so schnell nach Schuljahres-Beginn? Sehr eigenartig...

„Fliegen muss toll sein.", versuchte Sandra dann das eben entstandene Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten, denn wenn sie ehrlich war, gingen ihr die beiden Mädchen ein bisschen auf die Nerven, auch wenn sie noch so nett waren. Klatsch und Tratsch war eben nicht so sehr Sandras Ding.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dich ja mal mit rauf nehmen.", bot ihr Harry plötzlich an.

Sandra glaubte erst, sich verhört zu haben, doch dann dachte sie: „Was soll´s. wenn ich nicht mal was riskiere, hätte ich auch nicht herkommen brauchen. Außerdem _ist_ er eben der Gute in dieser Geschichte. Da ist es ganz normal, wenn er mir als Dumbledores Nichte so was anbietet."

Er sah sie immer noch an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Sie hörte auf ihre Serviette in den Fingern zu drehen und antwortete möglichst ruhig: „Klar, das ist echt nett von dir. Wann soll´s denn losgehen."

„Jetzt gleich.", sagte er nur knapp und stand auf.

„Na schön, dann also auf zum Quidditch-Feld.", dachte Sandra und folgte den beiden Jungen, die schon in ihre Fachsimpeleien verfallen waren. Im Rücken glaubte Sandra förmlich die Blicke von Pavarti und Lavender zu spüren, von denen sie sich so eben knapp verabschiedet hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde es jetzt wie überall losgehen, weil Sandra sich gleich an Harry rangehängt hatte, aber ihr war es egal. Sollten sie doch reden, sie würde sich jetzt mal Quidditch in Natur angucken.


	7. Quidditch

_**Gestern war heute noch morgen.**_

-o0o-

**Quidditch**

Draußen war es um mit den Norddeutschen zu sprechen: Schietwetter und das mitten im September. Es stürmte und ein schneidend kalter, feuchter Wind fuhr Sandra unter den Umhang und sie war noch einmal sehr froh, nun endlich Hosen zu besitzen. Die beiden Jungen vor ihr, schien das aber nicht zu stören, denn sie schwatzten immer noch munter von Falkenkopf-Angriff und Porskoff-Täuschung Dank reichlicher Lektüre konnte Sandra wenigstens dem Gespräch folgen, ohne sich total dämlich vorzukommen, wie es immer der Fall war, wenn jemand von irgendeiner andren Sportart anfing. Sandra mochte Sport einfach nicht und Sport mochte Sandra nicht, so mit gingen sie sich eben aus dem Weg.

Aber beim Anblick des großen Quidditch-Feldes mit den riesigen Tribünen, den hoch in den Lüften befindlichen Torringen blieb ihr doch ein bisschen die Luft weg. Das war... nun hoch? Da sollte sie rauf? Sandra schluckte mehrmals gegen das Kratzen, das sich in ihrem Hals breit machte. Sie fuhr leidenschaftlich gerne Karussell und keine Achterbahn war vor ihr sicher, aber so ein Besen hatte schließlich keine Sicherheitsgurte. Als Harry und Ron auf ihre Besen stiegen und in die Luft stiegen, wurden Sandras Knie ein bisschen weich. Die waren ziemlich schnell, aber sie drehten die Runden um den Platz ohne sich auch nur von dem Wind stören zu lassen, der immer heftiger zu werden schien.

Seufzend zog Sandra ihren Mantel, den ihr eine der anderen Schülerinnen geliehen hatte und setzte sich auf einen großen Stein, der am Rande des Spielfeldes lag. Mit den Augen folgte sie gespannt den beiden Fliegern und war dann aber doch ziemlich begeistert. Sie drehten Runden, Schleifen, schlugen Saltos und machten trotzdem den Eindruck, als würden sie sich lediglich aufwärmen. Hinter Sandra erklangen Stimmen und in der Annahme, dass es sich um den Rest der Quidditch-Mannschaft von Gryffindor handelte, kümmerte sie sich nicht weiter darum, sondern sah lieber zu, wie Ron sich von Harry zeigen ließ, wie man den Sturzflug noch gerade vor dem Boden abstoppte. Wie hieß das noch? Ach ja Wronski-Bluff. Das war wirklich beeindruckend und Sandra keuchte ein bisschen, als Harry beim letzten Mal wirklich fast auf den Boden zu knallen schien.

Eine schnarrende Stimme riss sie aus ihren Beobachtungen. „Na, machst du dir Sorgen um Potter, Squib-Schlampe?"Sandra erstarre. Das war definitiv _kein _Mitglied der Gryffindor-Mannschaft. Das war...

„Malfoy.", flüsterte sie tonlos und drehte sich langsam um. Wenn der Typ schon auftauchte, wollte sie ihm wenigstens in die fiese Visage sehen, bevor er ihr einen Fluch auf den Hals hexte.

„Hatten wir nicht geklärt, dass du mir lieber aus dem Weg gehst? Die Aufenthalte in der Krankenstation waren wohl nicht genug."Er lachte fies und auch seine Begleiter, Crabbe Goyle, Pansy Parkinson und ein weiteres Mädchen, das wohl Millicent Bulstrode sein musste, fingen an zu grinsen. „Hattest du noch nicht genug von Katzenohren, zu großen Zähnen, Blasen im Gesicht und deinem Schneewittchen-Schlaf?"

„Dornröschen.", verbesserte Sandra ihn automatisch.

„Was?", krächzte der blonde Junge und blinzelte offensichtlich überrascht darüber, dass Sandra es wagte überhaupt etwas zu erwidern.

„Das heißt Dornröschen-Schlaf, wenn du dich schon bei den Gebrüdern Grimm bedienen willst. Aber was kann man erwarten, deine Mutter wird sich wohl kaum deiner erbarmt haben und dir Märchen vorlesen. Wahrscheinlich eher was aus der Chronik eurer ach so reinen Familie."Sandra biss sich auf die Zunge. Hatte sie das tatsächlich gerade gesagt? Das war ihr schon in der richtigen Welt nicht gut bekommen. Sie liebte nun mal Bücher und wenn jemand in Literatur eine Schwäche zeigte, reizte es sie einfach, das auszunutzen. Das war wie ein Zwang.

Crabbe und Goyle sahen sich ungläubig an und die beiden Mädchen fingen an so laut zu tuscheln, dass man genau die verschiedenen Beleidigungen hören konnte, die sie austauschten. Doch Sandra hatte jetzt die Schnauze gestrichen voll von diesem „Ich bin ein Arsch und ärgere alle meine Mitmenschen"-Getue. Das hatte sie gestern lange genug bei Snape ertragen. Bei einem Blick auf die beiden großen Jungen musste sie unwillkürlich an eine Zeile aus einem Lied denken: „_Der liebe Gott hat bestimmt mit dir Erbarmen, denn selig sind die geistig Armen."_(1) Dummerweise musste die dadurch noch mehr grinsen, was in Anbetracht ihrer Lage bestimmt nicht klug war.

Malfoy kochte offensichtlich bereits. Der sollte vielleicht auch mal eine Anti-Aggressions-Therapie machen, dachte Sandra noch, da hatte er schon seinen Zauberstab herausgerissen und deine Fluch auf sie abgefeuert. „Rictusempra!", gelle seine Stimme in ihrem Ohr und sie versuchte krampfhaft sich zu erinnern, welcher Fluch das war. Als sie das merkwürdige Kribbeln, dass ihren Körper erfasste bemerkte „Oh nein, der Kitzel-Fluch!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, das hatte sie das schreckliche Gefühl schon ihren ganzen Körper erfasst und sie musste sich vor lauter Lachen an dem großen Stein festhalten, um nicht um zufallen.

„Scheiße!", versuchte sie ihre Gedanken wieder zu ordnen, was angesichts ihres Lachanfalls ziemlich schwierig war. Wenn es etwas gab, das Sandra absolut hasste, war es, wenn sie jemand durchkitzelte. Da wurde sie fuchsig und verstand absolut keinen Spaß mehr. Sobald sie diesen Arsch in die Finger bekam, konnte der sich auf eine Abreibung gefasst machen. Nicht umsonst hatte mal die Mutter eines Mitschülers die Bezahlung einer Tetanus-Spritze für ihren Sohn verlangt, nachdem Sandra ihn in den Arm gebissen hatte. Sie war auch die Einzige gewesen, den der Klassen-Chaot sich nicht getraut hatte anzufassen, weil er dann eine geklebt bekommen hätte.

Aber dadurch, dass sie es gewohnt war, gegen diese schrecklichen Kitzel-Attacken anzukämpfen, unter denen sie auch bei ihren Schwestern gerne mal zu leiden hatte, riss sie sich aus dem Gefühl los, versuchte es halbwegs erfolgreich zu ignorieren und stürzte sich auf den Jungen vor ihr. Der konnte was erleben. Sie war nass, ihr war kalt, sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie nach hause kommen sollte und dieses blonde Frettchen hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sie zu verhexen.

Sie genoss das Gefühl, als sie das tat, was immer schon der Vorteil von Mädchen dem männlichen Geschlecht gegenüber gewesen war: Sie trat ihm mit voller Wuchte zwischen die Beine. Er keuchte, schubste sie von sich und verdrehte schmerzerfüllt die Augen. Dann brach er in die Knie und musste sich mit der freien Hand am Boden abstützen, während die andere seinen empfindlichsten Körperteil zu schützen versuchte. Blödsinnigerweise musste Sandra gerade jetzt daran denke, dass sie Glück hatte, dass er keine Quidditch-Uniform trug, denn die hätte bestimmt einen Schutz an der Stelle gehabt.

Ungeachtet ihrer Tat musste sie immer noch so sehr lachen, dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen. Die anderen Schüler waren offensichtlich viel zu verblüfft um etwas zu unternehmen, doch lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis sich das änderte. Da erklang ein erlösendes „Finite Incantatem"und Ron und Harry landeten neben Sandra. Sie konnte nun endlich aufhören zu lachen, was allerdings anhand dessen, dass sie nun wieder Rückengeckung hatte und Malfoy immer noch am Boden hockte, ziemlich schwierig zu bewerkstelligen war. Das war einfach zu köstlich, um sich nicht darüber zu amüsieren.

„Was ist hier los?", verlanget Harry zu wissen und sah unschlüssig zwischen Sandra und dem stöhnenden Malfoy hin und her.

Sandra saß jetzt der Schalk im Nacken. Sie grinste immer noch und sagte dann. „Malfoy und ich hatten eine Diskussion über Märchen und ich hatte die schlagkräftigren Argumente."

Doch das brachte den Blonden wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück Er rappelte sich auf und blitzte sie wütend an. „Pass bloß auf, was du sagst, Muggel-Mädchen. Ich werde mich dafür rächen, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen."Crabbe und Goyle stellten sich wie zur Bestätigung hinter ihn, so dass Sandra doch lieber einen Schritt zurück machte. Immerhin waren die beiden ziemliche Schläger-Typen, mit denen sie noch nicht mal am helllichten Tag gerne alleine gewesen wäre.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Malfoy. Du willst doch keinen Ärger mit Dumbledore mehr, so wie das letzte Mal, oder."Schaltete sich nun auch Ron ein. Er stellte sich neben Harry und somit ein bisschen vor Sandra. Das beruhigte sie ein bisschen, schließlich waren die Slytherins den beiden Gryffindors immer unterlegen gewesen. Allerdings waren die anderen zwei Zauberkundige mehr, denn auch Millicent und Pansy hatten nun die Zauberstäbe gezückt und ich zur Front der Angreifer gesellt. Wenn es jetzt tatsächlich zu einem Duell kam, waren Harry, Ron und Sandra eindeutig im Nachteil.

Dann stolperte Sandra über einige Bemerkungen, die in den letzten Minuten gefallen waren. Sie war in der Krankenstation gewesen? Warum konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern? Offensichtlich hatte Malfoy ja schon alles Mögliche an fiesen Flüchen an ihr ausprobiert, daran hätte sie sich doch erinnern müssen. Seine Äußerungen hatten sich aber angehört, als wäre sie schon einige Zeit hier. Ebenso die Bemerkungen von Ron, dass Malfoy deswegen schon mal Ärger mit Dumbledore deswegen hatte und die, dass sie schon mehr Unterricht mitgemacht hatte, als sie sich erinnern konnte.

Sie musste das jetzt wissen. Völlig die Lage ignorierend, in der sie sich befand, fragte sie Harry erstaunt. „Sag mal, welchen Tag haben wir heute?"

Fassungslos drehten sich alle zu ihr um. Oh-oh, vielleicht war das doch der falsche Zeitpunkt gewesen. Aber komischerweise antwortete Harry ihr prompt. „Den sechsten November. Warum?"

„Was?", kreischte Sandra entsetzt. „Aber ich bin doch erst..."Was sie sagen wollte ging jedoch in einen Hagel von Flüchen unter, den Malfoy und seine Gang auf die drei abschossen. Einer davon traf Sandra und führte dazu, dass ihre Arme an ihren Körper klappten, ihre Beine steif wurden und sie einfach umfiel. Netterweise aber mit dem Gesicht nach oben, was aber nichts daran änderte, dass der Boden kalt und nass war.

Angestrengt gegen eine Panik ankämpfend lag sie also in einer Ganzkörper-Klammer gefangen auf dem Boden und wartete, dass irgendetwas geschah.

Da hörte sie plötzlich weitere Stimmen, die offensichtlich mit Malfoy und Co schimpften und sie konnte sich wider bewegen. Als sie sich aufsetzte, sah sie Professor McGonagall, die gerade saftige Strafarbeiten an _alle_ Anwesenden verteilt, inklusive Sandra.

„Aber ich hab doch gar nicht...", fing sie an zu protestieren, doch die Lehrerin schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Das ist mit egal, Sandra. Sie waren dabei und hier wird keiner bevorteilt. Außerdem sind sie lange genug hier, um diese Regeln zu kennen. Also werden sie mit Mister Potter zusammen mal wieder das Pokalzimmer auf Hochglanz bringen. Mister Weasley wird mir bei meinen Unterrichts-Vorbereitungen für morgen helfen, bei denen wir Spinnen in Brillen verwandeln werden. Die anderen melden sich bei Professor Snape, ich werde ihn über ihr undiszipliniertes Verhalten informieren. Folgen Sie mir. _Alle!_"

Sandra sah dem Trupp nach, der sich wieder zum Schloss bewegte. „Armer Ron, „, sagte sie mitleidig, denn der rothaarige Junge sah aus, als würde er sich gleich übergeben müssen. „Warum lässt sie ihn nur ausgerechnet bei den Spinnen helfen. Sie muss doch wissen, dass er sie so sehr hasst."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, das ist wohl der Sinn der Sache. Genauso wie ich nichts Blöderes kenne, als diese dämlichen Pokale zu polieren. Aber woher weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Öhm..."

Jetzt brauchte Sandra schnell eine Ausrede. „Hat mit Lavender verraten. Sie weiß so was natürlich."Innerlich atmete sie auf, dass ihr diese Erklärung eingefallen war. „Aber mit Fliegen ist wohl heute nichts, was?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist besser, wenn man Professor McGonagall ernst nimmt, sie ist da ziemlich eigen."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen, wenn man auch Schüler hat, die sich statt Kreidebrocken, ernsthaft gefährliche Flüche an den Kopf schmeiße, muss man das wohl sein.", seufzte Sandrau und fing an ebenfalls zum Schloss zurückzugehen.

Er grinste und sie wurde sich bewusste, dass sie sich ganz normal unterhielten. Irgendwie war das nett... Sie versuchte nicht rot zu werden, was ihr auch ziemlich gut gelang. Verdammt, warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt an so was denken. Das war etwas ganz anderes, als mit Klassenschwarm Thomas vor zwei Jahren. Damals hatte sie dem blonden Jungen sogar heimlich eine getrocknete Rose in einem Briefumschlag gesteckt und ihm geschickt. Allerdings hatte sie sich nicht getraut, auch ihre Adresse da raufzuschreiben, was dann aber auch ziemlich lustig gewesen war, weil alle anderen drei Wochen lang nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, als nach der geheimnisvollen Briefeschreiberin zu suchen. Ihre Mitschüler hatten sie Sandra schon am ersten Tag von ihren Verdächtigen ausgeschlossen, die sich glaubhaft entsetzt gezeigt hatte, dass sie jemand so einer Tat verdächtigte. Innerlich hatte sie sich aber vor Lachen auf die Zunge beißen müssen. Das war wirklich zu komisch gewesen.

Sie lächelte bei dieser Erinnerung aber auch Harry schien nicht auf diese Weise an ihr interessiert zu sein, denn er benahm sich ebenfalls ganz normal. Außerdem war das immer noch Harry Potter und der interessierte sich bestimmt nicht für dumme Mädchen, die sich kichernd auf dem Boden des Quidditch-Feldes rumwälzten. Nein, sie hatte wirklich kein Interesse in Bezug auf Liebes-Angelegenheiten an ihm, aber es war schön sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und offensichtlich musste sie sich keine Sorgen machen, dass er sie nicht mochte, denn er fing nun an ihr die Ohren von den Sachen vollzuquatschen, die er ihr hätte zeigen wollen und versprach ihr, es bei Gelegenheit mal nachzuholen.

Vielleicht waren Strafarbeiten auch ganz nützlich, denn so konnte sie ihn vielleicht mal nach den letzten Wochen befragen, an die ihr offensichtlich jegliche Erinnerung fehlte.

-

-

-

(1) _Du doof_ – Wise Guys


	8. Die Hauselfe

_**Der Klügere gibt solange nach, bis er der Dumme ist.**_

-o0o-

**Die Hauselfe**

Während Sandra auf ihrem Pokal herumwischte ohne wirklich einen Unterschied zu vorher erkennen zu können, schielte sie immer wieder zu Harry hinüber und versuchte im Kopf eine Frage zu formulieren, die sich nicht anhörte, als wäre sie total bescheuert. Schließlich konnte sie nicht einfach sagen: „Hey, gestern war doch noch September, wo ist der Rest des Jahres geblieben?"oder „Erklär´s mir noch mal..._Warum_ war ich noch auf der Krankenstation?"

Irgendwo in den Tiefen ihres Hirns tauchten auch immer mal Fetzen von Erinnerungen auf, die sie aber allesamt eher einem Traum denn einer wirklichen Begebenheit zuordnete. Wie sie versuchte eine Treppe hinauf zu gehen und einfach gegen eine Mauer rannte, was dazu führte, dass sie die Treppe hinunterfiel und sich den Knöchel verstauchte. Unterricht, in dem sie einfach einschlief und erst wieder aufwachte, als alle bereits gegangen waren. Malfoy, der irgendeinen Fluch auf sie abschoss, woraufhin sie nicht mehr in der Lage war zu sprechen, weil nur noch Seifenblasen aus ihrem Mund kamen. Aber das alles schien so weit weg zu sein, als wäre es alles gar nicht passiert.

Schließlich entschloss sie sich, wenigstens über irgendetwas zu reden, denn nachdem Harry seine Quidditch-Geschichten beendet hatte, herrschte eine unangenehme Stille im Raum, die Sandra ziemlich auf´s Gemüt schlug. Aber offensichtlich hatte Harry genau dasselbe beschlossen, so dass sie beide gleichzeitig anfingen zu reden.

„Was ich immer schon..."

„Hast du eigentlich..."

Sie verstummten beide und sahen sich verblüfft an. Dann mussten sie lachen und der Bann war gebrochen. „Nun sag schon, was wolltest du wissen?", prustete Sandra dann, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass Harry knallrot anlief und irgendetwas vor sich hinmurmelte, das sie nicht verstand. Irritiert sah sie ihn an. „Was ist denn nun kaputt. Habe ich was Falsches gesagt."

„Nein.", gab Harry langsam zur Antwort. „Aber die Frage, die ich dir stellen wollte ist so dumm, dass..."Er verstummte und sah sie zerknirscht an. Sandra fühlte, dass sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe seiner jetzt durchaus näherte. Hatte sie sich etwa getäuschte, was seine Absichten anging? Aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja nun schon fast zwei Monate da war, aber sich nicht erinnern konnte, jemals viel mit Harry gesprochen zu haben, was bei ihrer löcherigen Erinnerung vielleicht auch nur Zufall war.

„Dann fang ich eben an.", sagte sie fest. „Meine Frage ist nämlich mit Garantie noch viel dämlicher, so dass du siehst, dass du die Peinlichkeit nicht gepachtet hast. Was ist in den letzten zwei Monaten passiert? Ich habe keine Ahnung warum, aber für mich ist gestern der letzte Tag, an den ich mich noch richtig erinnern kann. Danach spuken lediglich Fetzen in meinem Kopf herum, als wäre ich die ganze Zeit benebelt gewesen"

Harrys Augen waren groß geworden, während sie das sagte. „Toll!", schimpfte sie innerlich mit sich. „Mach dich doch einfach mal zum Affen, Sandra."Aber anscheinend hatte sie mit ihrer Frage gar nicht so verkehrt gelegen.

„Und ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass du gar nicht richtig da bist. Als ich versucht habe, die anderen darauf aufmerksam zu machen, haben sie mich ausgelacht, aber wirklich interessiert hat es keinen. Außerdem warst du ja immer mit Pavarti und Lavender unterwegs. Hermine hat sogar gesagt dass du wahrscheinlich meinst, du wärst was Besseres und deshalb nicht mit uns sprichst."

„WAS?", rief Sandra empört. „Hat die sie noch alle? Ich bin doch hier diejenige, die absolut im Nachteil ist. Ich kann nicht zaubern, meine Erinnerung verabschiedet sich ins Nirwana und ich habe keine Ahnung, ob und wie ich jemals wieder nach Hause kommen soll."Erschreckt unterbrach sie sich. Jetzt wäre ihr doch beinahe etwas rausgerutscht, das sie verraten hätte.

Misstrauisch sah Harry sie an. „Was meinst du damit, du weißt nicht, wie du nach hause kommen sollst? Ich denke, deine Mutter ist irgendwann wieder aus dem Krankenhaus raus und dann fährst du einfach wieder zurück."

Sandra sah, dass es so wohl keinen Zweck mehr hatte. Also versuchte sie zu retten, was noch zu retten war. „Meine Mutter ist nicht im Krankenhaus. Selbst wenn es so wäre, wären meine Ferien doch schon längst zu Ende, oder? Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore eine Vereinbarung, dass ich hier bleiben darf so lange, bis wir einen Weg gefunden haben, wie ich wieder zurückkomme. Ich sollte ihn vielleicht mal fragen, was es damit auf sich hat, denn so ein Gedächtnis-Verlust ist bestimmt nicht normal, auch wenn hier alles ein wenig anders ist, als bei mir zu hause."

„Wo kommst du denn nun eigentlich her?", fragte Harry verwundert über diese Eröffnung. „Warum sollte es so schwierig sein, wieder zurück zu fahren, wenn du nicht mehr hier sein möchtest."

„Ich bin aus Deutschland, aber in meiner Familie gibt es gar keine Zauberer und wenn ich ehrlich bin, bezweifele ich, dass irgendjemand, den ich kenne, jemals die Chance hätte einen zu treffen."

„Warum nicht? Schließlich gibt es auch bei euch Zaubere, oder nicht?".

„Nein, eher nicht.", murmelte Sandra „Außerdem kann ich eben nicht so einfach in den Zug steigen und bin wieder zu hause. Das ist aber etwas, über das ich nicht so gerne reden würde."Als sie so daran dachte, ob sie wohl jemals wieder nach hause kam, wurde sie ein wenig traurig. Sie war gerne hier, das stimmte, aber es wäre schöner gewesen, wenn man gewusst hätte, dass dieser Ausflug auch irgendwann zu Ende war.

„Naja", unterbrach Harry ihre Gedanken. Mit dem Putzen hatten beide schon längst aufgehört und so setzten sie sich auf Harry Geste hin zwei der vorhandene Sessel. „Eigentlich passt das ziemlich gut zu meinen Beobachtungen. Ich sagte dir ja bereits, dass sich keiner so recht darum kümmert. Außerdem weiß ich, dass du letzte Woche bereits mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen hast. Wenn er eine Möglichkeit sähe, dich wieder zurückzuschicken, wüsstest du doch jetzt davon. Allerdings schien er auch nicht wirklich interessiert an dir zu sein, denn ich habe versucht mit ihm über dich zu reden, doch er fand immer wieder Gründe, warum es nicht ging oder hatte gar ganz vergessen, dass du da bist."

Sandra sah ihn fassungslos an. Er hatte quasi eben behauptet, dass sie tatsächlich durch die Schule gelaufen war, sich mit Leuten unterhalten hatte, aber weder sie noch die Betreffenden eine Erinnerung daran hatten, beziehungsweise irgendetwas merkwürdig daran gefunden hatten. Er rutschte ein bisschen auf dem Stuhl umher und fügte dann an. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, fällt mir das auch schwer, sobald du nicht mehr im Raum bist. Wenn ich mir nicht einige Sachen aufgeschrieben hätte über dich, wüsste ich es auch nicht mehr. Aber heute waren meine Aufzeichnungen mit einem Mal verschwunden."

„Wie verschwunden?", fragte Sandra erstaunt. Das Ganze gab so langsam überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr. Dann fiel ihr noch etwas anderes auf und sie fragte ohne nachzudenken: „Warum schreibst du dir überhaupt Sachen über mich auf?"

Er wurde wieder rot, betrachtete ziemlich interessiert das Muster im Teppich und nuschelte dann: „Ich weiß nicht. Du bist irgendwie anders. Dann warst du aber die ganze Zeit immer mit Pavarti und den anderen Mädchen und ich habe es wieder vergessen. Aber manchmal schaust du so komisch, da habe ich mich gefragt, warum das so ist. Vielleicht in ich auch einfach zu neugierig."

Sandra blinzelte und wusste nicht so recht, was sie jetzt darauf antworten sollte. Sie schaute komisch? Diese ganze Welt war komisch, da durfte man ja wohl als _normaler_ Mensch mal ein bisschen komisch schauen, oder nicht? Dann stutze sie bei diesem Gedanken. War das, was Harry bemerkt hatte, die Tatsache, dass Sandra eigentlich gar nicht Bestandteil dieser Welt war? „Was genau ist anders", fragte sie ihn neugierig.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll.", fuhr Harry fort. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass du gar nicht richtig da bist und dann wieder ist es, als ob du mehr da bist als alle anderen, meine Freunde und Dumbledore mal ausgenommen. Ich weiß auch, dass ich dich immer mal danach fragen wollte, aber wenn du nicht im Raum warst, habe ich es einfach immer wieder vergessen."

„Lass mich das mal eben zusammenfassen.", sagte Sandra trocken. „Ich habe keine Erinnerung an die vergangene Zeit, keiner von euch kann sich besonders gut an mich erinnern und eigentlich ist es die meiste Zeit so, als wäre ich nicht da und keiner außer dir stört sich daran, was aber auch nur daran liegt, dass wir uns beide im selben Raum befinden. Stimmt das soweit?"

Er nickte. „Ist doch alles ziemlich seltsam, findest du nicht?"

„Seltsam?", schnaubte Sandra. „Das ist so, als wäre ich eigentlich gar nicht hier. Wir müssen einen Weg finden..."

Sie wurden in ihrem Eifer gebremst als mit einem Mal die Tür aufging und eine Hauselfe hereinspaziert kam. Aus irgendeinem Grund kam sie Sandra bekannt vor, doch sie konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen, warum das so war. Vielleicht sahen Hauselfen aber auch alle gleich aus, so dass das nicht weiter verwunderlich schien.

„Ich habe ihnen eine kleine Erfrischung gebracht. Sie müssen beide sehr hungrig sein."Dabei wies das kleine Wesen auf ein Tablett mit köstlichem Kuchen, bei dem Sandra normalerweise das Wasser im Munde zusammen gelaufen wäre, zu mal sie beim Frühstück aufgrund von Harrys Versprechen nicht mehr besonders viel runterbekommen hatte. Aber jetzt war ihrer Kehle wie zugeschnürt und sie war viel zu aufgeregt zum Essen.

„Nein danke, aber ich möchte nichts.", sagte sie deshalb. Als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel, meinte sie jedoch ermunternd: „Du siehst aber aus, als könntest du was vertragen. Du siehst schlecht aus." Normalerweise fiel ihr so was zwar nicht auf, aber Harry war wirklich ziemlich blass.

„Danke, ich hatte in der letzten Zeit öfter mal keinen Hunger, aber jetzt geht es wieder.", meinte er, nahm das Angebot an und mampfte so glücklich auf seinem Kuchen herum, dass Sandra gerade überlegt, ob sie nicht doch ein Stück nehmen sollte, als sie den Blick der Hauselfe bemerkte, die näher getreten war und ihr ein Glas Kürbissaft hinhielt. „Dann nehmen Sie etwas Saft, Miss Sandra. Tippsy würde sich so darüber freuen, wenn es ihnen gut geht."

Alles hätte Sandra von einem Wesen mit so großen treuen Augen genommen, aber keinen Kürbissaft, denn der war nun wirklich widerlich. „Nee, lass mal.", sagte sie deshalb entschuldigend und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ist nicht so mein Fall."

Doch die Hauselfe schien nicht gewillt sich so abspeisen zu lassen und bestand förmlich darauf, dass sie ein Stück nahm. Grummelnd ließ sich Sandra den Teller füllen und verzog sich in ihren Sessel. Das konnte sie ja leiden. Andererseits sah der Kuchen wirklich gut aus.

Als sie sich so eben ein Stück von dem Kuchen in den Mund schieben wollte, merkte sie, wie still Harry geworden war. Sie warf einen Blick in seine Richtung und betrachtete fasziniert, wie er drei Stücke Kuchen verschlang und sie dabei von einem Ohr zum anderen angrinste. Darüber vergaß Sandra völlig selber zu essen und zerbröselte geistesabwesend lediglich das Stück auf ihrem Teller.

Da meinte die Hauselfe mit einem Mal. „Ach Tippsy ist ja so vergesslich. Harry Potter muss sehr entschuldigen, dass Tippsy so dumm ist, aber er soll ja zu Professor Dumbledore kommen."

„Super!", sagte Sandra. „Dann können wir ihn gleich mal nach meinem Problem fragen, meinst du nicht?", fragte sie Harry und stand auf.

„Harry Potter soll _alleine_ kommen, hat der Schulleiter gesagt.", mischte sich die Elfe ein. Sie sah ein wenig gehetzt aus, fand Sandra. Wenn sie sich doch nur erinnern könnte, wo sie sie schon mal gesehen hatte. Das war doch...

„Du warst im Gryffindor-Turm.", erinnerte sie sich plötzlich und die Elfe legte unglücklich die Ohren an. „Genau an meinem ersten Tag hier; also für mich sozusagen gestern. Du hast total verängstigt gequiekt und bist dann weggerannt."

Die Hauselfe trat nun von einem Fuß auf den anderen und wickelte ihr Geschirrtuch um die langen, dürren Finger. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, Miss. Ich bin _nie_ im Gryffindor-Turm in ihrem Schlafzimmer gewesen."

„Aha, vom Schlafzimmer habe ich auch nie was gesagt. Du lügst doch wie gedruckt."Sie machte einen schnellen Schritt auf das kleine Wesen zu und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Was hast du mit dieser ganzen Sache zu tun. Ich will jetzt endlich mal eine gescheite Antwort. Was ist hier los?"

Tippsy schien jedoch nicht besonders erpicht darauf zu sein, irgendeine von Sandras Fragen zu beantworten und schaute nur Harry unglücklich an. „Harry Potter muss jetzt sofort alleine zu Professor Dumbledore gehen, sonst bekomme ich großen Ärger. Harry Potter _muss_ jetzt gehen."

Langsam setzte sich Harry in Bewegung. „Ich sollte vielleicht wirklich gehen.", murmelte er und setzte mechanisch einen Fuß vor den anderen.

„Harry.", quiekte Sandra. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen. Wir müssen zusammenbleiben, sonst war das ganze Gespräch eben umsonst, weil du wahrscheinlich alles wieder vergisst. Ich bleibe hier auf keinen Fall alleine mit der lügenden Elfe."Sie lief zu ihm hin, stellte sich vor ihn und packte ihn am Arm, doch sein Blick war leer und er schien sie gar nicht zu hören. Er wich ihr aus, wand seinen Arm aus ihrem Griff und ging weiter auf die Tür zu

Die Elfe kümmerte sich ebenfalls gar nicht um Sandra Einwürfe, sondern konzentrierte sich nun voll auf Harry, der sich immer weiter zur Tür bewegt, und wiederholte immer wieder, dass er nun zum Schulleiter gehen müsste. Schließlich sah Sandra keine andere Möglichkeit mehr. Sie nahm sich einen der Pokale, murmelte kurz eine Entschuldigung und zog der Hauselfe damit eins über den Schädel.

Harry blieb stehen und sah sie verwirrt an, als wüsste er schon wieder nicht, was gerade geschehen war. „Was hast du gemacht? Die Elfe ist bewusstlos. Wenn Hermine das sieht, wird sie dich erschlagen."

„Ist mir schnuppe.", schnaubte Sandra böse. „Diese Elfe hat etwas mit dieser seltsamen Sache zu tun und ich bin nicht bereit mir meinen einzigen Trumpf einfach so aus der Hand nehmen zu lassen. Ich will jetzt endlich Antworten und sie ist mein einziger Anhalts-Punkt. Die geht nirgendwo hin."Damit suchte sie den Raum systematisch nach etwas ab, um die Hauselfe zu fesseln, doch als sie wieder auf die Stelle sah, an der sie gelegen hatte, war das kleine Wesen verschwunden.

„AHH!", schrie Sandra. „Jetzt hab ich die Schnauze aber gestrichen voll. Wir gehen jetzt zu Dumbledore. Der weiß doch sonst immer alles."

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie Harry einfach am Arm und zog ihn aus der Tür, damit er ihr nicht schon wieder entwischen konnte.


	9. Malfoy, Geister und andere Hindernisse

_**Das Leben ist eines der schwersten**_

-o0o-

**Malfoy, Geister und andere Hindernisse**

Sandra achtete einfach nicht auf das Gezeter des Jungen, den sie da so rüde hinter sich herschleifte. Als sie einmal stehen geblieben war und ihn losgelassen hatte, hatte er kurz den Kopf, sie verwirrt angesehen und war dann einfach umgedreht um wie er sagte: „zu Professor Dumbledore zu gehen."Seit dem ließ sie ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen, bis sie tatsächlich vor dem Büro des Schulleiters ankamen.

Harry kannte natürlich das Passwort und betrat die Treppe. Als Sandra ihm gerade folgen wollte, hörte sie eine Stimme, die sich unnachahmlich gehässig anhörte. „Na, Muggel-Mädchen, hast du deine Abreibung so sehr genossen, dass du mir hinterherläufst um noch eine zu bekommen."

Wutschnaubend fuhr Sandra herum. Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Doch als sie gerade zu einer scharfen Antwort ansetzen wollte, schloss sich die Tür zu Dumbledores Büro wieder hinter ihr, so dass ihr der Satz im Halse stecken blieb und sie einfach nur fassungslos auf die, nun wieder massive, Steinwand starrte. „Warum immer ich?", flüsterte sie resigniert und drehte sich zu dem blonden Jungen um, der lässig mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand dastand und fies grinste.

„Na, hast du deinen kleinen Freund verloren, der dich beschützt?", fragte Malfoy in einem derart überheblichen Ton, dass Sandra ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen wäre, aber das er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte, schien das wenig ratsam. „Geh doch und spiel mit was Giftigem.", murmelte sie wohlweislich so leise, dass er es nicht verstehen konnte. Vielleicht sollte sie sich zur Abwechslung mal überlegen, was sie sagte, bevor sie noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bekam. Stattdessen versuchte sie einen Satz möglichste ohne Beleidigung zu formulieren, die ihr in die Zunge piekten. „Was willst du, Malfoy? Wir hatten doch heute schon das Vergnügen und du hast mich glorreich geschlagen. Was für ein Amüsement könnte ich dir also noch bieten."

Offensichtlich war er verblüfft, dass sie ihn so anredete. Dieser Zustand dauerte geschätzte drei Sekunden, bevor er wieder das kalte Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. „Ich brauche keinen Grund, um jemanden wie dich zu verhexen. Es macht mir einfach nur Spaß."Damit hob er seinen Zauberstab und Sandra hatte gerade noch Zeit „Warum frag ich auch so doof?", zu denken, bevor sie der Fluch traf.

Malfoys „Tarantallegra!"ließ ihr Beine hin und her zappeln, de wenig mit dem zu tun hatten, dass Sandra mal in der Tanzschule gelernt hatte. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören, zu tanzen, während der blonde Junge sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt.

„Sehr witzig!", brüllte die ihn an, während sie ein einer nicht sehr eleganten Drehung an ihm vorbeirotierte und versuchte, nicht hinzufallen. „Könntest du das vielleicht auch wider abstellen? Wo hast du überhaupt deine Gorillas gelassen. Hat dein Hofstaat heute frei oder sind sie so gelangweilt von deiner blöden Visage, dass sie sich jetzt übergeben müssen?"

Sie wusste, dass das weder sehr wortgewandt, noch in irgendeiner Weise klug war, ihn so zu reizen, aber ihre Hoffnung war, dass er ihr irgendwann wieder einen anderen Fluch aufladen würde, der ein bisschen weniger anstrengend war, denn ihr liefen schon die Schweißbäche den Rücken runter und sie schnaufte merklich. Als er es dann tatsächlich tat, sank sie einfach auf dem Boden des Ganges zusammen und versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und zischte sie an. „Für dich brauche ich gar keine Verstärkung, das schaffe ich auch alleine."

Sandra verkniff sich zu sagen, dass das ja mal was ganz Neues war, denn was dann kam, erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich suche eigentlich auch gar nicht dich, sondern Potter. Er hat mich zu einem Duell herausgefordert und meinte, wir würden uns hier treffen. Aber offensichtlich schickt er ja lieber dich vor."Damit drehte er sich um und wollte gerade in einem der Gänge verschwinden, als Sandra sich hastig aufrappelte und ihm nachlief. „Warte mal", rief sie. „Ich muss dich noch was fragen."

Er blieb sogar tatsächlich stehen und musterte sie abschätzig. „Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich dir zuhören sollte.", grollte er und Sandra bereute ihren Beschluss ihn etwas fragen zu wollen schon fast, aber das hier war zu wichtig, als dass sie es verpassen wollte. Sie schluckte noch einmal und fragte dann: „Hat dir eine Hauselfe gesagt, dass Harry dich herausgefordert hat?"

Er stutzte einen Moment zu lange, als dass seine Antwort echt gewirkt hätte. „Mit so einem Gesindel gebe ich mich nicht ab und jetzt mach, dass du verschwindest, bevor ich dir noch einen Fluch auf den Hals schicke."

Da er durchaus gewillt schien, das zu tun, trollte sich Sandra lieber und wanderte alleine durch Hogwarts. Wo sie auftauchte, ignorierten die meisten Schüler sie. Einige grüßten kurz, wie sie es mit jedem taten, aber niemand nahm besondere Notiz von ihr. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich mitten in die Halle stellen und schreien könne und es hätte niemanden gestört. Sie war nahezu unsichtbar. Als sie versuchte einen der Schüler anzusprechen und ihn nach der Uhrzeit zu fragen, nannte er ihr die auch und vertiefte sich dann wieder in seine Gespräch, als sei sie schon wieder gegangen.

„Ich bin ein lebender Geist.", beschwerte sie sich bei einem der Bilder, das ihr sofort versicherte, dass sie im Gegensatz zu den richtigen Geistern höchst lebendig war. Dann lachte Sandra mit einem Male auf. Das war die Lösung, sie würde mal einen der Geister fragen, was die beobachtet hatten. Die wussten ähnlich wie Dumbledore, doch jede Menge über die Vorgänge im Schloss. Ein wenig unwohl war ihr ja bei der Sache, doch sie versuchte sich immer wieder zu sagen, dass die Geister hier in Hogwarts schließlich _nette_ Geister waren. Leider fand sie nicht einen davon.

„Natürlich, wenn mal einen braucht, ist keiner da.", murmelte sie und hätte sich kurz darauf mal wieder selber ohrfeigen können. Schließlich wusste sie doch, wo einer der Geister immer zu finden war. Im Mädchenklo im dritten Stock! Nur wo war das? Hogwarts war riesig und sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sie eigentlich hin sollte. Gestern oder vor einigen Monaten, wie man es eben nahm, war sie ja schließlich mit den anderen zusammen gegangen. Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen, wie an ihrem ersten Schultag am Gymnasium, das ebenfalls so riesig gewesen war, dass sie und ihre Schulkameraden sich sofort verlaufen hatten.

Sie lief also aufs Geratewohl durch die Gegend, stieg drei Treppen hinauf in der Hoffnung, sich jetzt im dritten Stock zu befinden und suchte die Gänge ab. Natürlich hätte sie auch jemanden fragen können, denn die schienen sie ja sowieso sofort wieder zu vergessen, aber es war ihr zu peinlich, ausgerechnet nach dem Mädchenklo mit der maulenden Myrthe darin zu fragen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich dann eh nur anhören dürfen, dass das kaputt war und sie woanders hingehen müsste und darauf hatte Sandra in diesem Moment absolut keine Lust.

Wenn ihr keiner half, dann würde sie dieses Geheimnis eben alleine ergründen. Harry war ja auch aus der Versenkung nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Warum nur, hatte er auf einmal wieder so komisch reagiert und was hatte die Hauselfe mit all dem zu tun? Sandra schob und zerrte, aber die Puzzle-Teile wollten sich in ihrem Kopf einfach nicht zu einem vernünftigen Bild zusammenfügen. „Dann also auf zu Myrthe.", seufzte sie und lief einen weiteren Gang hinab.

Anstatt des Mädchenklos fand sie jedoch etwas ganz anderes: Peeves, den Poltergeist. Mit seinem Hut und der Fliege, war er gar nicht zu verwechseln, ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ein Geist war und so eben dabei, einen Wassereimer über einer Tür zu postieren. Sandra wollte gerade leise umdrehen, als er sie entdeckte, aufkreischte und mit seinem Eimer bewaffnet auf Sandra zuraste. Sie konnte gerade noch: „Halt!"Stopp!", schreien, bevor sie ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers erwischte. „Irgendwie ist heute nicht mein Tag.", dachte sie und wischte sich das Wasser as den Augen, während die Peeves einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

„Schönen Dank auch. Ich wollte sowieso duschen, nachdem es ja nun jeder zweite hier auf mein Wohlbefinden abgesehen hat.", murrte Sandra und wollte gerade gehen, als ihr Gott sei Dank einfiel, dass Peeves ja ebenfalls ein Geist war. Sie hatte zwar nicht viel Hoffnung, versuchte aber trotzdem ihr Glück. „Sag mal, Peeves, würdest du mir wohl mal eine Frage beantworten?"

Der Poltergeist sah sie an, als wäre sie so eben ein rosarotes Kaninchen geworden. „Du willst mich was _fragen_? Was hast du denn heute gefrühstückt?", wollte er dann aber wissen und verzichtete netterweise darauf, auch noch den Eimer nach ihr zu werfen, was er offensichtlich gerade vor hatte.

„Ich? Gar nichts. Aber eigentlich wollte ich von dir wissen, ob du es ungewöhnlich findest, dass ich hier bin."

„Weil du ein Muggel bist, meinst du? Oder weil du so dumm bist, dass man annehmen sollte, dass du dich selbst in der Besenkammer verläufst?" Er kicherte über seinen eigenen Witz und versucht, Sandra mit einer Vase zu treffen, nachdem er den Eimer schon daneben geworfen hatte.

Sandra wich auch diesem Wurfgeschoss in letzter Sekunde aus. „Das Erste, meinte ich. Was weißt du über diese Sache? Hast du eine Ahnung, was die Hauselfen damit zu tun haben?"

„Klar weiß ich was, aber ich verrat es nicht.", grinste er und amüsierte sich offensichtlich köstlich über eine immer frustrierter werdende Sandra.

„Was muss ich machen, damit du es mir verrätst?", seufzte sie.

„Da kannst du lange warten, Muggel. Ich hab so viel mehr Spaß mit dir."Damit sah er sich nach neuen Wurfgeschossen um und Sandra flüchtete wieder, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er beim nächsten Mal vielleicht eine der Ritter-Rüstungen nehmen könnte.

Somit war sie nicht wirklich weitergekommen, außer der Tatsache, dass die Geister offensichtlich Bescheid wussten, was hier gespielt wurde. Es half wohl alles nichts, sie musste sich Hilfe holen, aber bei wem? Eigentlich kam dafür nur Harry in Frage, denn er war der Einzige, der überhaupt etwas wusste. Aber zuvor wollte sie erstmal was essen, denn ihr Magen knurrte schon bedenklich, dass sie bereits fast sechs Uhr abends hatten. „Also auf zum Abendessen." 

Beim Essen angekommen durfte sie feststellen, dass Harry zwar wieder da war, als sie ihm aber zuflüsterte, dass sie mit ihm alleine reden wollte, zuckte er gleichgültig mit den Schultern und meinte, sie sollten damit bis nach dem Essen warten. Das war Sandra nur Recht, denn Pavarti und Lavender rissen sich förmlich darum, die Erste zu sein, die Sandra nach ihren Erlebnissen beim Quidditch fragte.

Nach dem Essen ging sie dann mit den beiden in den Gemeinschaftsraum und hörte ihnen zu, wie sie sich über dies und das und die Hausaufgaben unterhielten, bis ihr schließlich die Augen zufielen. Undeutlich vernahm sie Stimmen, als sie irgendwann fröstelnd aufwachte, doch sie nahm nicht wirklich wahr, was sie sagten. Müde schleppte sie sich die Treppe hinauf und fiel noch mit ihren Klamotten in ihr Bett um dort weiterzuschlafen.

„Was für ein verrückter Tag", murmelte sie noch, bevor sie völlig einschlief.

-

-

-

-

**A/N**

**Wer mag, kann ja mal raten, was wohl los ist ... -grins-**

**Aber denkt nicht, ihr wisst schon alles, was zur Lösung des Rätsels um Sandras Aufenthalt nötig ist, denn es taucht noch jemand auf, der bis jetzt in der Geschichte gar nicht vorkam.**

**Es ist ja immer noch nicht geklärt, wie sie eigentlich da hin kam und was das alles soll.**

**Also seid gespannt, ich beeile mich jetzt auch ein bisschen mit dem weiter schreiben, denn wie einige vielleicht gesehen haben, schreibe ich insgesamt an drei Geschichten, je nach Stimmung und war über das WE fast nicht zu hause.**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**


	10. Eine große Hilfe

_**Alles ist richtig, aber nichts stimmt.**_

-o0o-

**Eine „große"Hilfe**

Sandra erwachte, weil etwas sehr Schweres ihr die Luft abschnitt. Dazu war eine Art Gewittergrollen zu hören und es kitzelte sie etwas in der Nase. Als sie niesend die Augen aufschlug, traf sich ihr Blick mit denen zweier großer, gelber Augen, die sie vorwurfsvoll ansahen. Auf ihrem Brustkorb hockte eine riesige, orangerote Katze mit einem etwas eingedellten Gesicht. „Krummbein?", fragte Sandra erstaunt. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Sie hob die Hand und kraulte den Kater kurz zwischen den Ohren, was er damit quittierte, dass sein, eher an eine kleine Dampfmaschine erinnernde Schnurren noch einige Dezibel lauter wurden. Dann erhob er sich würdevoll, wie es nur eine Katze tun kann und ließ mit einem letzten, abschätzigen Blick ein Stück Pergament auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie hab es auf, entfaltete es und las: _Egal was du tust, iss beim Frühstück nichts, Harry._

Sandra starrte den Zettel an und gähnte ausgiebig. War der denn total verrückt? Nichts essen, wohl ihr doch schon der Magen knurrte. Warum eigentlich? Ach ja, weil Harry gestern beim Abendessen auch schon abends dauernd Sachen erzählt hatte, die so zum Schießen komisch gewesen waren, dass Sandra einfach nicht zum Essen gekommen war, weil sie dauernd um Luft ringen musste. Der Überlebenstrieb ging eben vor. Aber jetzt auch noch kein Frühstück?

Missmutig erhob sie sich und wankte ins Bad. Das war nicht unbedingt der tollste Morgen, den man sich vorstellen konnte.

Als sie dann in der großen Halle beim Frühstück auftauchte, wankte ihr Entschluss merklich, denn gerade heute schien das Frühstück besonders verlockend u sein. Sie grüßte die bereits Anwesenden und setzte sich Harry genau gegenüber. Als sie seinen Teller sah, wollte sie schon gerade etwas sagen, als er ihr kräftig vor´s Knie trat. „Au! Bist du total bescheuert? Was...?"

Weiter kam sie nicht, weil er ihr so flehende Blicke zuwarf, dass sie den Mund einfach wieder zuklappte und sich seinem Beispiel folgend, zwar etwas auf den Teller tat, aber kleinen Bissen nahm, obwohl ihr der Geruch von Rührei mit Speck in die Nase stieg. „Zufrieden?", murmelte sie halblaut und fing an, ihr Essen ein wenig auf dem Teller herum zuschieben, damit man dachte, sie äße. „Was soll denn das alles?"

„Nicht hier", flüsterte er noch leiser zurück. „Wir reden nachher draußen."Damit verstummte er und konzentrierte sich darauf, sein Essen ebenfalls gekonnt auf dem Teller hin und her zu schieben und in mikroskopisch kleine Stücke zu teilen, so dass der Teller am Ende wie ein Schlachtfeld, aber zumindestens wie ein leeres Schlachtfeld aussah. Sandra hingegen erntete für ihren Teller einige komische Blicke von Pavarti und Lavender, die sich neben ihr niedergelassen hatten. Sie grinste ein bisschen und flüsterte verschwörerisch. „Diät!", was beide mit einem verstehenden Lächeln quittierten. Dumme Gänse!

Dann erhob sich Harry und rief Ron laut zu: „Ich geh schon mal vor zum Training. Iss ruhig noch auf.", was mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung auf Seiten des Rotschopfes zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Kurz darauf, stand auch Sandra auf und verabschiedete sich unter einem Vorwand schnell Gryffindor-Tisch. Als ihr Blick beim Hinausgehen durch die Halle wanderte, blieb er am Tisch der Slytherins hängen, genauer gesagt an einem gewissen Blonden, der sie finster anstarrte. Schnell drehte sie den Kopf wieder und rannte förmlich aus der Großen Halle, wobei sie dann vor der Tür fast gegen Harry lief, der sie einfach an der Hand nahm und durch die Gänge in Richtung des Kerkers zerrte. Irgendwie kam ihr diese Situation bekannt vor, sie wusste nur nicht genau, woher eigentlich.

Während es um sie herum immer kälter wurde, fing Sandra Kopf mehr und mehr an zu arbeiten. Wann war es denn, dass sie schon mal so mit Harry durch die Schule gerannt war. Dann machte es Klick im Kopf und sie wusste wieder, was beim letzten Mal im Pokalzimmer vorgefallen war und auch, dass sie es beim letzten Mal gewesen war, die Harry durch die Gänge gezerrt hatte. Abrupt blieb sie stehen. „Nun ist es aber genug, ich bin wieder da.", fauchte sie ärgerlich und rieb sich das Handgelenk, das schon ganz rot geworden war unter Harrys Griff. „Ohne Frühstück ertrag ich so eine Gerenne nicht."

Er blieb ebenfalls stehen. „Mit Frühstück würden wir hier aber nicht stehen sondern fröhlich jeder für sich den anderen ignorieren, aber Krummbein war ja so freundlich, dir meine Nachricht zu bringen. Ich war nämlich nicht untätig in den letzten Wochen und habe jetzt endlich herausgefunden, wie die Hauselfen uns manipulieren. Es ist was im Essen"

Sandra sah ihn frustriert an. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihr irgendwas fehlte, aber auf _den _Gedanken war sie leider nicht selber gekommen. Sie ärgerte sich zunächst ein wenig darüber, während sie weiter hinter Harry hertrottete, weil der in ein sichereres Zimmer wollte, als ihr etwas einfiel. „Wie lange ist es denn her, seit wir uns unterhalten haben?"

„Wir haben Mitte Januar.", meinte Harry düster. „Das letzte Mal war noch November. Es war ziemlich viel los, weißt du."

An dieser Eröffnung musste Sandra erstmal eine Weile knabbern. Sie hatte Weihnachten verpasst und das schmeckte ihr gar nicht. Da war zwar irgendetwas Undeutliches wie viele Kerzen und ein großes Festessen, aber etwas wurmte sie doch. „Na toll, jetzt weiß ich wieder nicht, wie Plumpudding schmeckt.", grinste sie und amüsierte sich köstlich über Harrys Gesichtsausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen Lachen und Entsetzen lag. „Hey, aber das englische Essen ist ja eh nicht so der Bringer.", versuchte sie den Scherz zu retten, aber das war wohl nichts mehr zu machen.

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor. „Lumos!", sagte er und im Licht der aufflammenden spitze des Stabes konnte Sandra einen kleinen Kerker erkennen, der vollgestopft war, mit allerlei Gerümpel. Harry schloss die Tür, setzte sich auf einen der alterschwachen Stühle und bedeutete Sandra, das Gleiche zu tun. „Gemütlich, was?", lächelte er dann und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Nicht wirklich.", rutschte es Sandra raus und sie zog den Umhang dichter um sich. Seit wann besaß sie den eigentlich? Egal, sie hatte ja eh Gedächtnisschwund. „Also, was weißt du."

Er zögerte kurz, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Tür und fing dann an zu erzählen. „Wie du dir denken kannst, habe ich natürlich alles vergessen, was passiert ist, nachdem ich den Kuchen gegessen hatte. Ich wusste nur, dass ich zu Professor Dumbledore gehen sollte und der hat nur gesagt, ich solle vorsichtig sein und nicht an Dingen rühren, die ich nicht verstehe. Zuerst habe ich es nicht verstanden, vor allem, weil ich ja das, auf das es sich bezog schon vergessen hatte. Aber dann fand ich immer mal wieder Zettel mit meiner eigenen Handschrift drauf, die mir immer irgendwas mitteilen wollte, das ich zunächst aber nicht verstand. Dann kam immer wider was dazwischen und jetzt habe ich es endlich verstanden. Ich wollte mich selber vor dem Essen warnen, weil dort irgendetwas drin ist, dass diese merkwürdige Reaktion auf dich auslöst."

„Aber was denn?", fragte Sandra erstaunt. „Muss ja irgendeine Art von Zaubertrank sein, die aber nur bei mir wirkt, denn sonst weißt du ja wohl noch alles, oder?". Er nickte, also fuhr sie mit ihren Überlegungen fort. „Aber wenn es ein Zaubertrank ist, kann der eigentlich nur von Professor Snape kommen, was wiederum hieße, dass es wohl noch jemanden gibt, der sich erinnert."

Harry nickte wieder. „Das habe ich auch gedacht. Doch auch Professor Dumbledore muss eigentlich etwas wissen, denn er hat mich ja an dem Tag gewarnt. Als ich ihn dann vorgestern noch mal darauf ansprach, wusste er aber wider von nichts. Vielleicht nimmt er den Trank auch?"

„Was heißt, dass eigentlich doch nur Professor Snape in Frage kommt, um dafür verantwortlich zu sein.", überlegte Sandra weiter. „Aber mal ehrlich, warum sollte der sich ausgerechnet um mich kümmern? Außerdem waren eure Verdachtsmomente gegen Snape im Endeffekt nie begründet."Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Beinahe hätte sie schon wieder zuviel gesagt. Harry bedachte sie auch mit einem etwas schrägen Blick, sagte aber nichts.

Stattdessen stand er auf und begann in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab zu gehen. „Was uns aber dazu bringt zu überlegen, was denn nun eigentlich hinter dem Ganzen steckt, was wieder dazu führt, wie du eigentlich hergekommen bist. Willst du mir das nicht vielleicht doch mal sagen?"

„Nein.", antwortete Sandra. Das konnte sie ihm nicht antun. Doch bevor sie ihre Antwort noch weiter erläutern konnte, ploppte es und eine Hauselfe erschien neben ihnen. „Wenn ich die Herrschaften bitten dürfte, mir zu folgen. Professor Snape wünschte sie zu sprechen."

Die beiden sahen sich an. „Woher weiß der schon wieder, dass wir hier sind?", wunderte sich Harr und machte schon fast Anstalten, der Elfe zu folgen, die nun die Tür öffnete, als Sandra ihn zurückhielt.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", flüsterte sie. „Aber irgendwie hat mich Draco vorhin so komisch angeguckt Vielleicht hängt der da auch mit drin."

„Malfoy?", keuchte Harr erschreckt und senkte dann die Stimme wieder."Dann ist es vielleicht doch besser, wenn wir ihr nicht folgen, denn eine Snape-Malfoy-Verbindung heißt selten etwas Gutes für mich."Er wandte sich an die Hauselfe, die immer noch geduldig in der Tür stand und wartete. „Es tut mir leid.", sagte er leise, dann hob er blitzschnell den Zauberstab und schoss offensichtlich einen Betäubungsfluch auf das kleine Wesen ab, das daraufhin umfiel und steif leiben blieb.

Dann stiegen sie beide darüber hinweg und Harry warf einen Blick auf die Karte, die er jetzt unter dem Umhang hervorzog. Er war also gut vorbereitet, stellte Sandra bewundernd fest, bis ihr einfiel, dass er ja auch der Held war und so was natürlich sein musste, denn er hatte ja Erfahrung mit solchen Situationen. Er öffnete einen Geheimgang, der zwei Gänge weiter hinter einer verstaubten Troll-Statue versteckt war und deutete Sandra, ihm zu folgen.

Sie liefen eine ganze Weile durch den düsteren, dreckigen Gang, der einfach nur eklig und nicht ein bisschen aufregend war, als sich am Ende eine kleine Tür abzeichnete. Harry öffnete sie und die beiden standen im Freien in mitten einer weißen Winterlandschaft. Das erklärte wenigstens, warum es im Kerker so kalt gewesen war. Er sah sich um und fing dann an, in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes zu laufen, der sich düster in einiger Entfernung erhob.

Ziemlich außer Atem kam Sandra einige Zeit nach ihm an der Baumgrenze an und schnaufte hörbar, aber wenigstens war ihr nicht mehr kalt. Er blieb jedoch nicht stehen, sondern fing an, sich durch das verschneite Unterholz zu kämpfen. Als sie einen großen Schatten entdeckten, blieb Harry stehen und flüsterte: „Dort ist Hagrids Hütte. Ich denke, das sind wir erstmal sicher, denn dort kommen eigentlich keine Hauselfen hin und außerdem müssen sie uns da erstmal finden."Dann rannte er geduckt zu dem kleinen Haus und Sandra musste ihm wohl oder übel folgen, wenn sie sich nicht die Zehen abfrieren wollte.

In der Hütte war es mollig warm und Hagrid saß offensichtlich ebenfalls noch beim Frühstück, denn auf dem Tisch standen große Töpfe mit Marmelade, eine große Teekanne und daneben lag ein Brotlaib von der Größe eines halben Riesenkürbisses. Er war aber erstaunt über den frühen Besuch und bot ihnen auch gleich einen Tee an. „Damit euch wieder warm wird, ihr Schneehühner.", grinste er breit und Sandra verstand, als er aufstand um noch mal Wasser anzusetzen, was _groß_ heißen konnte. Ein Halbriese war wirklich keine zu übersehende Erscheinung.

Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, grinste er noch breiter und meinte gemütlich. "Was schaust du denn so Mädel. Hast du draußen einen Schneegeist gesehen, oder wie?"

Sie schüttelte matt den Kopf und krächzte mühsam. „Nein, aber Sie sind, nun ja, ziemlich ...äh... groß?"

Er schaute verdutzt und fing dann so an zu lachen, dass die Teetassen im Regal wackelten. „Ja, klar bin ich das, aber das hat dich bis jetzt doch auch nicht gestört."Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Kessel um und murmelte. „Groß! Also ehrlich, diese Kinder!"

„Hagrid?", fragte Harry daraufhin vorsichtig. „Du kannst dich also noch genau an Sandra erinnern und es kommt dir nicht komisch vor, dass sie jetzt hier ist?"

„Nee, wieso auch?", fragte Hagrid und goss einen neuen Tee auf. „Allerdings frage ich mich, wo du die anderen beiden gelassen hast. Habt ihr euch etwa gezankt?"

„Nein, nein.", wehrte Harry diese Bedenken ab. „Es ist nur so, dass ich und Sandra... naja, wir haben was raus gefunden von dem die anderen bestimmt sagen, dass es totaler Quatsch ist, weißt du?"

Sandra hätte nicht geglaubt, dass das Grinsen des Wildhüters noch breiter hätte werden können, aber sie hatte sich getäuscht. „So, was kann denn das nur sein, dass ihr da herausgefunden habt und wegen dem ihr unbedingt alleine sein wollt?"

Diesmal schaltete Sandra schneller als Harry. Sie lief knallrot an und stotterte. „A-aber doch nicht so was. Ich meine, Harry hat da garantiert kein Interesse dran. Da gibt es bestimmt jemand anderen."

Jetzt hatte auch Harry verstanden, worauf Hagrid hinauswollte und beeilte sich, Sandras Gesichtsfarbe noch zu übertreffen. „Ja, das stimmt. Es gibt jemanden, aber darum bin ich nicht mit Sandra hier. Eigentlich geht es auch nur um Sandra und nicht um mich. Weil...", Er stockte kurz und fuhr dann aber auf Sandra Nicken hin fort. „Wir haben das Gefühl, dass Snape einen Zaubertrank ins Essen mischen lässt, damit alle Leute Sandra vergessen und die Hauselfen helfen ihm dabei."

Einen Moment lang war Hagrid zu verblüfft um irgendetwas zu sagen, dann fing er schallend an zu lachen. „Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst, Kinder. Warum sollte Professor Snape so etwas tun. Ich meine, dass er was gegen Harry hat, ist ja bekannt und er wird wohl irgendeinen Grund dafür haben, aber was hat Sandra ihm denn getan. Die steht doch den ganzen Tag unbeteiligt in der Gegend rum und kriegt die Zähne nicht auseinander."

„Dann kannst du dich noch an mich erinnern?", fragte Sandra, ganz die höfliche Anrede vergessend, denn schließlich war ihr jeder Recht, der sie überhaupt bemerkte."

„Klar kann ich das.", brummte er und schenkte beiden einen Tee ein. „Aber du sagst ja nicht viel, also hab ich gedacht, du hast vielleicht auch Vorurteile, wegen der Riesen-Sache."

Jetzt war es an Sandra zu lachen. „Oh nein, ich habe, was das angeht, keine Bedenken. Ich stehe nur offensichtlich auch unter Einfluss dieses Zaubertrankes, was mich ebenfalls zu einer Art Zombie macht. Ich finde dich wirklich nett."

Das beruhigte Hagrids offensichtlich und er stellte freudestrahlend zwei Tassen Tee vor die beiden hin. „Dann langt mal zu. Ich höre doch, dass da jemand noch nicht gefrühstückt hat."Damit warf er einen schiefen Blick auf Harry, dessen Magen nun vernehmlich anfing zum knurren. „Du musst mehr Essen, Junge. Du bist ja nur noch Haut und Knochen."

„Keinen Hunger gehabt.", murmelte Harry entschuldigend und sah dann sehnsüchtig auf den reich gefüllten Tisch."

Als Sandra diesen Blick bemerkte, tat er ihr leid, da er ja eigentlich nur ihretwegen gehungert hatte. Naja, zumindestens an diesem Morgen, dachte sie dann, denn augenscheinlich hatte er insgesamt nicht sehr viel Appetit gehabt in der letzten Zeit. Mehrere Monate hatte er ja wohl nicht ohne Essen verbracht. Schließlich hatte er selber gesagt, dass er zwischendurch die ganze Sache auch wieder vergessen hatte, was bedeutete, dass er was gegessen haben musste. Daher warf sie ihm einen aufmunternden Blick zu und meinte lässig. „Naja, wenn Hagrid sich noch an mich erinnert, kann sein Essen ja nicht präpariert sein. Vielleicht sollten wir das ausnutzen."

Harrys Gesicht erhellte sich. „Da hast du Recht. Also dann mal los.", und mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf die Reste von Hagrid Frühstück und auch Sandra schmierte sich ein großes Marmeladenbrot. Während die beiden kauten erzählten sie abwechselnd, was bis jetzt vorgefallen war. Doch offensichtlich war Hagrid nicht mehr ganz so einverstanden, als die Sprache auf Professor Dumbledore kam.

„Harry.", sagte er ein bisschen vorwurfsvoll. „Ich weiß, dass du deine Zweifel hast, was die Beweggründe von Dumbledore in manchen Sachen angeht, aber ich denke, du kannst ihm voll vertrauen. Er weiß schon, was er tut. Wahrscheinlich besser als jeder andere hier."

Doch Harry blieb uneinsichtig. „Aber dann könnte er doch einfach erzählen, was mit Sandra los ist und die Sache wäre erledigt. Warum schon wieder diese Geheimnistuerei? Ich kann das nicht leiden, dass man mich immer behandelt, als sein ich noch zu klein, um irgendwas zu verstehen."Missgelaunt kaute er weiter auf seinem Brot, doch der Appetit schien ihm wieder vergangen zu sein.

Sandra rutschte unwohl auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, denn schließlich war sie ja auch nicht ganz ehrlich gewesen, was ihre Herkunft anging. Aber hier bei Hagrids wollte sie ihm das auch nicht erklären. Aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass sie jetzt wieder ins Schloss zurückgingen und spätestens beim Abendbrot war alles so wie vorher und beim nächsten Mal wäre das Schuljahr vielleicht ganz zu Ende. Dann hatte sie eine Idee, die vielleicht wenigstens für die nächsten Tage helfen würde.

„Äh, Hagrid?", begann sie vorsichtig. Schließlich kannte sie den Mann ja eigentlich kaum, aber von dem, was sie in den Büchern gelesen hatte, standen ihre Chancen gut, dass er auf ihren Vorschlag einging. „Wir würden diese Sache gerne noch ein bisschen weiter untersuchen, bevor wir uns entscheiden, oder Harry?"

Als der zustimmte fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen und sprudelte dann mit ihrem Plan hervor, bevor ihr wieder dreitausend Sachen einfielen, warum sie besser die Klappe gehalten hätte. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn du uns was von deinem Essen geben würdest und wir verstecken dass dann irgendwo im Schloss, wo es die Hauselfe nicht finden. Dann können wir einige Tage Nachforschungen anstellen und wenn sich unser Verdacht als falsch erweist, vertrauen wir einfach wieder darauf, dass Dumbledore weiß, was er tut und essen wieder ganz normal?"

Sie wartete gespannt die Reaktion der beiden anderen ab. Harry war sofort begeistert von der Idee, doch Hagrid legte zweifelnd de Kopf schief. Da sprang Harry ein und half seiner Entscheidung noch ein bisschen nach: „Ach Hagrid. Erinner dich mal, wie oft ich dir schon aus der Patsche geholfen habe. Das war auch nicht immer ganz in Professor Dumbledores Sinn. Soll ja auch nicht für lange sein."

Hagrid schwankte immer noch. „Wie lange?", fragte er und legte die Stirn in Denkfalten.

„Nicht lange.", beruhigte Sandra ihn. „Sagen wir, drei Tage, denn schließlich wollen wir dich ja nicht ausrauben."

„Oh das ist nicht das Problem.", brummte er und haute dann mit einem Mal mit der Hand auf den Tisch, dass eine der Tassen fast vom Tisch fiel. „Also schön, ich helfe euch. Aber nur für drei Tage, dann ist Schluss. Und auch nur, weil Harry mein guter Freund ist."

Am liebten wäre Sandra dem Halbreisen um den Hals gefallen, doch sie beließ es dann doch dabei, ihn anzustrahlen, was ihn dann auch ein bisschen verlegen machte. „Kann ja auch eine junge, hübsche Dame nicht so einfach verhungern lassen und Harry sieht auch aus, als könnte er ein bisschen was vertragen. Ich bringe es auch nachher hoch. Sagen wir um zwei beim Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm?"

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, hatte Sandra sich schon eingemischt. „Das ist unheimlich lieb von dir, Hagrid, aber Harry holt die Sachen lieber ab, denn ich hab schon eine Idee, wo wir sie verstecken können."

„Ach ja?", fragte Harry erstaunt. „Wo denn."

„Das rätst du nie.", grinste Sandra nur und freute sich, dass sie endlich auch mal eine gute Idee gehabt hatte.

-

-

-

-

**(A/N)**

**Hi Leute!  
**

**Leider kann ich nicht sagen, wann ich weiter schreibe, denn dieses Kapitel ist schon morgens entstanden, bevor ich jetzt gleich zur Arbeit düsen muss. Unser zweiter Computer ist nämlich kaputt und da mein Freund den für das Studium braucht, kann es eventuell etwas dauern. Aber vielleicht drängt noch morgen auch schon wieder ein Kapitel aus dem Bett, so wie heute, dann geht es natürlich schneller.**

**Ich versuche auf jeden Fall, was geht und werde jetzt erstmal diese Geschichte fertig machen, denn jetzt habe ich ein gutes Ende gefunden. Vorher wird es aber noch ein bisschen spannend bleiben und in einem der nächsten Kapitel haben Sandra und Harry dann noch ein Gespräch darüber, wie es wohl ist, ein Held zu sein. g**

**Wo? Das wird noch nicht verraten. Aber sie bekommen noch eine Verbündete.**

**Wer übrigens wissen will, wie „meine"Figuren in Harry Potter aussehen, kann mal bei der Bildersuche von google "Malfoy Scarf" eingeben und dann die Adresse der Seite benutzen, denn daran habe ich mich orientiert, wenn mir die Hermine auch nicht so gefällt. (direkt drauf klicken geht meist nicht, deshalb einfach zur Hauptseite gehen)**

**Was noch kommt:**

**- Eine geheimnisvolle Fremde, die indirekt schon mal vorkam**

**- eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd**

**- noch ein geheimnisvoller Fremder**

**- das Geheimnis, warum Dumbledore immer alles weiß**

**- eine große Entscheidung für Sandra**

**Viel Spaß beim Warten und Rätseln**

**Zauberhafte Grüße**

**Mag**

**P.S.: Das Kapitel ist noch nicht sehr gründlich auf Rechtschreibung durch gesehen, weil ich jetzt los muss. Ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem verständlich.**


	11. Merkwürdige Begegnungen

_**In mir schlummert ein Genie, nur leider wird das Biest nie wach.**_

-o0o-

**Merkwürdige Begegnungen**

Am Schloss trennte sich Sandra und Harry erstmal wieder, denn Harry musste zum Training und Sandra wollte erstmal ein bisschen darüber nachdenken, was sie Harry denn nun sagen wollte. Konnte sie ihm erzählen, dass er in ihrer Welt nur die Figur in einer Geschichte war? Was würde sie selbst davon halten, wenn man ihr so etwas eröffnete? Außerdem hatte sie immer noch Dumbledores Warnung von ihrem ersten Tag hier im Ohr, dass sie die Geschichte nicht verändern durfte.

Aber trotzdem schien ihr das Ganze immer noch keine rechten Sinn zu ergeben. Warum in aller Welt konnte Dumbledore sich dann nicht mehr an sie erinnern? Ob er tatsächlich den Trank von Snape nahm? Aber warum konnte er sich dann immer mal wieder an sie erinnern, wenn es ihm gerade in den Kram passte.

Moment... hatte sie gerade gedacht, wenn es ihm passte? Ihr Gehirn fing an die verschiedenen Teile in einer anderen Reihenfolge abzulegen. Am ersten Tag hatte Dumbledore noch gewusst was los ist, dann auf einmal nicht mehr. Als Harry und sie sich unterhalten hatten, wusste er plötzlich wieder davon und sobald Sandra ausgeschaltet war, wusste er es wieder nicht und Harry komischerweise kurz darauf auch nicht mehr, denn er hatte Sandra seine Notizen gezeigt und dort hatte er vermerkt, dass sie fast immer nach einem Gespräch mit Dumbledore entstanden waren. Es war, als würde jemand systematisch unterbinden wollen, dass Harry und Sandra miteinander redeten.

„Oh, Sandra!", dachte sie auf einmal ärgerlich. „Wenn Dummheit wehtun würde, würdest du jetzt schreiend am Boden liegen." Denn in diesem Moment war ein ganz klares Muster in der Sache zu erkennen. Irgendjemand versuchte zu verhindern, dass Sandra etwas davon mit bekam, was in Harrys sechstem Schuljahr passierte. Aber wer und vor allem warum?

Ärgerlich bog Sandra um eine Ecke und wäre fast in jemanden hineingerannt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig blieb sie stehen und blickte die Person entgeistert an, die da eben an ihr vorbeiging. Es war eine Frau mit blonden, etwas mehr als schulterlangen Haaren, etwa Mitte dreißig, so Sandra das denn realistisch schätzen konnte, vielleicht auch etwas älter. Verwundert starrte Sandra ihr nach und überlegte, wo sie dieses Gesicht schon mal gesehen hatte, aber es wollte ihr nicht einfallen. Warum hatte sie auch so ein dermaßen schlechtes Gedächtnis für Personen? Kurz bevor sie um eine Ecke verschwand, sah die Frau Sandra an und schien kurz etwas zu überlegen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging weiter. Irgendwie hatte Sandra das komische Gefühl gerade bei irgendetwas durchgefallen zu sein, sie hatte nur keine Ahnung bei was.

Verunsichert setzte sie ihren Weg durch das Schloss nun etwas langsamer fort. Als sie beim Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ankam, den sie wie durch Zufall gefunden hatte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie das Passwort gar nicht kannte. Verlegen stellte sie sich vor die Fette Dame und fragte möglichst höflich: „Ich habe das Passwort leider nicht, kann ich trotzdem rein?"

Wie zu erwarten war schnaubte die Lady nur verächtlich durch die Nase und meinte dann: „Kein Passwort, kein Zutritt, wie oft soll ich das denn noch sagen? Das könnte ja jeder kommen."

„Aber ich bin schließlich nicht jeder und mir hat noch niemand das Passwort genannt.", versuchte Sandra es weiter, obwohl sie sich sehr sicher war, dass sie wenig Erfolg haben würde.

„Mein liebes Kind", plusterte die Fette Dame sich nun auf und Sandra verbiss sich nur die Bemerkung, dass sie mit achtzehn nun wirklich kein Kind mehr war. „Ich vergesse meine Pflichten nicht egal wer da kommt und sei es wieder so ein wahnsinniger Massenmörder."

„Entschuldigung", nuschelte Sandra darauf hin. „Ich hatte auch nicht vor, ihr Bild zu zerstören, aber sie werden doch sicher wissen, dass ich... naja, nicht wirklich hierher gehöre, deshalb sollte es doch auch kein Problem sein, mich rein zu lassen."

Die Dame zupfte ein wenig an ihrem rosa Spitzenkleid herum und sagte dann spitz."Die andere hat aber immer das Passwort. Ich wüsste nicht warum ich eine Ausnahme machen sollte, nur weil du wie sie bist."

Wenn Sandra sich selbst hätte in diesem Moment im Spiegel sehen können, dann hätte sie wohl gewusst, wie jemand aussah, dem gerade sprichwörtlich alles aus dem Gesicht gefallen war. Doch bevor sie noch etwas erwidern konnte, hörte sie mal wieder eine Stimme, die immer in den unpassendsten Momenten aufzutauchen schien.

„Hey, Muggel. Hast du einen Geist gesehen oder ist das dein normaler Gesichtsausdruck, wenn du gerade denkst?", höhnte ein gewisser Slytherin-Schüler hinter ihr.

Aber Sandra war viel zu aufgebracht darüber, dass ihr ein so wichtiger Gedanke, wie der, den sie gerade noch gehabt hatte seinetwegen verloren gegangen war, dass sie sich umdrehte und ihn anzischte: „Draco!, Wenn ich deine Meinung brauche, frage ich danach. Also verzieh dich gefälligst."

Er verzog jedoch keine Miene, sondern schien sich im Gegenteil überhaupt nicht von Sandra beeindrucken zu lassen. „Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich dir erlaubt habe, meinen Vornamen zu benutzen. Außerdem lasse ich mir von dir nichts vorschreiben, Muggel."

Einen Moment lang überlegte Sandra, aber ihr fiel absolut nichts ein, was sie hätte entgegnen können. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, warum sie eigentlich immer noch an diesem dummen Bild eines netten Draco hing. Aber Sandra war einfach müde sich immerzu mit ihm herumzustreiten, besonders da er wahrscheinlich sowieso nur seinen Zauberstab ziehen würde und ihr irgendeinen dummen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen würde, was sie bei ihrem momentanen Wissenstand aber absolut nicht brauchen konnte. Also entschloss sie sich ein wenig diplomatisch vorzugehen und ihm eben nach dem Mund zu reden, auch wenn ihr das bei diesem Widerling ziemlich schwer fiel. Sie hatte die Bücher schließlich gelesen, vielleicht sollte sie langsam mal anfangen, dieses Wissen auch ein bisschen auszunutzen.

„Du hast Recht", sagte sie daher und versuchte möglichst schuldbewusst auszusehen. „Ich hätte da nicht tun dürfen. Du bist mir schließlich haushoch überlegen. Was kann ich also für dich tun?"

Doch anscheinend war er doch nicht ganz so leicht hereinzulegen, wie sie gehofft hatte. „Wenn du mich veralbern willst, musst du früher aufstehen. Ich bin doch nicht blöd. Mag sein, dass die dämlichen Gryffindors mit ihrem Wunderkind Potter an der Spitze auf dich hereinfallen, aber ich weiß, dass du nicht das bist, was du zu sein vorgibst."

Das lies Sandra aufhorchen. Wie viel wusste er wirklich und wie viel gab er nur vor zu wissen? Auch wenn es riskant war, das musste sie jetzt herausfinden, denn beim letzten Mal hatte er sich schließlich auch fast dazu hinreißen lassen, ihr etwas zu verraten. „Reiß dich zusammen, Sandra. Du bist schließlich zwei Jahre älter als er und ein Ausbund an Intelligenz ist er ja sonst auch nicht. _Nicht blöd_, das wüsste ich aber. Außerdem kannst du dich dem Haus, in das du gebracht wurdest, auch mal würdig erwiesen. Gryffindor-Truppe auffie!"(1)

„Ach ja", stellte Sandra sich erstmal ganz dumm. „Was meinst du denn, wer ich bin und warum interessierst du dich denn eigentlich so für mich? Ich bin doch eigentlich in deinen Augen nur ein minderwertiger Muggel." Dabei kreuzte sie die Finger auf dem Rücken und hoffte, dass er die jetzige Tendenz beibehielt und seinen Zauberstab weiter in der Tasche ließ, denn komischerweise hatte er den noch gar nicht gezogen.

Ihr Flehen schien erhört zu werden, denn er schnaubte auch jetzt nur verächtlich und sagte dann gehässig. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, hätten wir dich auch schon längst im See versenkt wie es einer wertlosen Kreatur wie dir zusteht. Dazu bräuchte man noch nicht einmal einen Zauber zu vergeuden, obwohl ich schon immer mal jemanden haben wollte, um den Cruciatus-Fluch auszuprobieren."

Bei diesen Worten fühlte Sandra, wie ihre Achseln langsam feucht wurden Bis jetzt waren die Flüche, die er ihr aufgehalst hatte ja eher harmlos gewesen. Aber er schien sich lediglich an ihrem Entsetzen ergötzen zu wollen, denn er grinste nur noch breiter und fuhr dann fort. „Aber leider scheint Professor Snape andere Pläne mit dir zu haben, denn er will, dass ich dich zu ihm bringe. Also beweg dich endlich, wir haben schon genug Zeit vergeudet."

Der völlig irrationale Gedanke schoss Sandra durch den Kopf, dass schließlich nicht sie es gewesen war, die hier dumm herumgeredet hatte, aber wahrscheinlich brauchte Malfoy eben einfach eine Bühne um sich zu provozieren. Sie musste grinsen, als ihr auffiel, dass er aber leider vergessen hatte, sein Publikum mitzubringen. Wie sie so vor ihm herlief konnte sie sich einfach nicht beherrschen und fragte neugierig. „Wo sind eigentlich Crabbe und Goyle? Die sind doch sonst nicht weit, wenn du unterwegs bist."

Er stieß ihr lediglich mit der flachen Hand in den Rücken und knurrte: „Das geht dich gar nichts an. Oder vermisst du die beiden etwa?"

„Nein, beileibe nicht.", beeilte Sandra sich zu versichern. „Ich wundere mich nur, weil sich ja sonst eigentlich keiner um mich zu kümmern schient. Warum du?"

„Snape.", war seine einzige Antwort, was Sandra dazu veranlasst ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, wie sie dem Zusammentreffen mit dem fetthaarigen Zaubertränkelehrer nur entgehen konnte, denn offensichtlich war er im Moment ihr ernsthaftester Gegenspieler. Sie hatte ja gleich gewusst, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte. Aber wieso nur?

Doch im Moment hatte sie ein einfach zu erkennendes, wenn auch ungleich schwerer zu lösendes Problem in Form eines Draco Malfoy hinter sich. Wenn ihr doch nur etwas eingefallen wäre, wie sie ihn loswerden konnte. „Denk nach, Sandra, denk nach.", versuchte sie sich selber anzufeuern, doch es schien kein Entrinnen zu geben.

„Irgendjemand muss doch hier mal lang kommen.", dachte sie frustriert. „wenn´s geht, jemand der nicht so ein Idiot ist und Malfoy nicht leiden kann."

Kurz bevor sie endgültig im Labor des Lehrers angekommen waren, hatte das Schicksal jedoch ein Einsehen mit der inzwischen schon vor Nervosität klitschnass geschwitzten Sandra und schickte Hilfe, in Form eines Mitschülers des blonden Slytherins.

„Hey, Malfoy. Ich hab deine Hausaufgaben für Kräuterkunde fertig, du musst sie nur noch abschreiben.", rief ihnen ein braunhaariger Junge nach, der Sandra irgendwie bekannt vorkam, aber Gesichter wollten einfach nicht in ihrem Kopf bleiben. Freundlicherweise klärte Malfoy sie unbeabsichtigt auf.  
  
"Klappe, Zabini. Musst du denn das über den ganzen Gang schreien? Du hat es wohl immer noch nicht begriffen, dass ich dich zwar in meiner Nähe dulde, du aber _nicht_ mein Freund bist.", zischte er den Jungen an und fügte etwas leiser hinzu. „Außerdem muss da ja nicht jeder wissen, du Dummkopf. Ich frage mich wirklich, wie du in Slytherin landen konntest."

Blaise Zabini, wie Sandra ihn jetzt wieder benennen konnte, grinste jedoch nur und meinte dann lässig. „Familien-Tradition. Außerdem habe ich die Regeln von Slytherin ganz gut begriffen, denke ich. Wenn du mich angreifst, Malfoy, kannst du dir jemand anders suchen, der dir deine Hausaufgaben macht. Das würde deine Mama aber nicht gerne sehen, oder?"

Malfoy grummelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, das Sandra lieber nicht verstand, doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass das hier vielleicht ihre letzte Chance war, das blonde Ekel loszuwerden. Wenn sie Recht hatte, war dieser Zabini nicht ganz so ein Arsch, wie der Rest der Slytherins, den man so hinlänglich aus den Büchern kannte. Außerdem würde er es sich ihrem Eindruck nach nicht entgehen lassen, seinem Anführer eins auszuwischen, denn er schien durchaus fähig eine eigene Meinung zu haben. Sie schickte daher einen hilfesuchenden Blick an den Jungen, der die Stirn runzelte und dann aber schaltete, als sie unauffällig mit dem Kopf auf Malfoy wies.

Er zwinkerte Sandra zu und stellte sich dann unauffällig zwischen die beiden. „Sag mal, Malfoy, hast du eigentlich eine neue Freundin. Die musst du mir mal vorstellen. Das letzte Mal, dass ihr euch gesehen habt, wart ihr euch ja alles andere als grün. Hab ich was verpasst?"

Sandra musste sich trotz ihrer prekären Lage ein Lachen verkneifen. An diesem Zabini war direkt eine Klatschbase verloren gegangen, auch wenn es ihm wahrscheinlich her darum ging, Malfoy zu ärgern, als Sandra zu helfen. Schließlich war er immer noch ein Slytherin. Unauffällig schob sie sich immer weiter an die nächste Ecke heran und zwang sich nicht zu den beiden zurück zu sehen, während Malfoy den anderen Jungen anblaffte, dass er sich gefälligst um seine eigenen Sachen kümmern sollte und dass er, Draco Malfoy, einen widerlichen Muggel wie Sandra noch nicht einmal mit einer Kneifzange anfassen würde.

Da hatte er offensichtlich bemerkt, dass ihm seine _Gefangene_ fast abhanden gekommen war und schnauzte Sandra an, sie solle gefälligst stehen bleiben. Das war der Zeitpunkt an dem Sandra die Beine in die Hand nahm und so schnell sie konnte, durch die dunkle Gänge hetzte, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihr her, was dem Lärm nach zu urteilen noch nicht einmal so verkehrt war.

Sie lief und lief, bis sie Seitenstiche bekam und erschöpft stehen bleiben musste. Ihr Atem kratzte in ihrer Kehle, doch sie hielt trotzdem kurz die Luft an, um zu hören, ob ihr jemand folgte. Einige Geräusch wenige Gänge weiter schienen ihren Verdacht zu bestätigen, so dass sie sich eine Ruck gab und trotz der Schmerzen in ihrer Seite weiterlief, wobei sie wahllos links, und rechts abbog, bis sie sicher war, dass er ihr nicht mehr folgen konnte.

Als sie gerade erleichtert aufatmen wollte, kam rechts von ihr eine Gestallt mit einem hoch erhobenen Leuchtenden Zauberstab aus einem Gang. Sandra fluchte, drehte sich auf der Stelle um rannte weiter, obwohl sie merkte, dass sie fast nicht mehr konnte. Sie sollte daran denke, mehr Sport zu machen, nahm sie sich fest vor, als sie schließlich in eine Sackgasse geriet.

„Scheiße!", seufzte sie und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. „Warum immer ich?"Jetzt konnte ihr gar nichts mehr helfen, außer einem Wunder. Sie schloss die Augen und dachte nur noch daran, dass jetzt gleich jemand kommen musste, den Malfoy nicht einfach so beiseite schieben konnte, und sie rettete.

Egal, ob sie nun wirklich daran glaubte, aber es schien doch irgendwo jemanden zu geben, der sie gehört hatte, denn das Wunder schwebte in diesem Moment in Form eines bebrillten Geistes von der Decke und maulte in unübertroffen grantigem Ton. „Wahrscheinlich, weil du genauso vom Glück verlassen bist wie ich. Obwohl zumindestens noch keiner versucht hat dich umzubringen."

„Myrthe", rief Sandra ehrlich erleichtert. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte das Geistermädchen etwas verwirrt. „Ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ich sollte dich suchen."

Sandra war egal, warum Myrthe hier war, denn sie war eine letzte Möglichkeit hier wieder herauszukommen. „Ich freu mich so, dich zu sehen. Du musst mir helfen."

Doch der Geist schien nicht gewillt, sich so einfach darauf einzulassen, wie Zabini gerade. „Warum sollte ich? Mir hilft ja auch keiner und es wird sicher lustig, wenn dich dieser blonde Junge erwischt. Vielleicht zaubert er dir ein paar hübsche Pickel in dein eh schon hässliches Gesicht.", überlegte sie und schien erfreut über die Vorstellung, dass es jemandem schlechter ging, als ihr selber.

Da fiel Sandra etwas ein, womit man Myrthe eigentlich immer ködern konnte, außerdem hatte sie sowieso gehofft den Geist für sich zu gewinnen. „Aber wen du mir jetzt hilfst, kann ich dafür sorgen, dass Harry dich in den nächsten Tagen öfter mal besucht. Ganz ehrlich! Wir brauchen nämlich unbedingt Hilfe und er hat gesagt, dass nur du das könntest. Außerdem ist Malfoy ein ganz fieser Slytherin, der immer schlecht über Leute mit Brille redet und besonders über Harry."

Myrthe schien zu überlegen, dann glitzerte etwas in ihren Augen, dass Sandra nur als unterdrückte Wut identifizieren konnte. "Dann soll sich dieser ekelhafte Slytherin mal warm anziehen.", meinte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Malfoy.

Bevor sie um die Ecke verschwand, blickte sie noch einmal zu Sandra hinunter. „Wenn du mich belogen hast, kannst du dich auf etwas gefasst machen. Meine Rache ist fürchterlich."

Damit stieß sie ein schreckliches Geheul aus und machte sich auf, Malfoy einen Besuch abzustatten. Sandra grinste ein bisschen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie er wohl reagierte, wenn ein wütender, verliebter Geist ihn heimsuchte, doch dann machte sie lieber, dass sie hier wegkam, bevor sie doch noch Snape oder einem anderen der Slytherins in die Hände fiel.

„Kein Wunder, dass die Slytherins ein bisschen komisch sind.", brummte Sandra auf dem Weg zurück. „Irgendwas scheint mit der Luft hier unten nicht zu stimmen. Ich benehme mich auch nicht gerade fein, aber Malfoy hat es einfach nicht besser verdient."

-

-

-

-

**(1)Falls das jemand nicht kennt: Das ist aus „Chip und Chap, Ritter des Rechts", ein Disney-Cartoon mit A- und B-Hörnchen in dem sie mit ihren Freunden wilde Abendteuer bestehen. Wenn es brenzlig wird heißt es dann immer: „Rettungs-Truppe auffie!"**


	12. Helden und Hauschuhe

_**Keiner ist niemand.**_

-o0o-

**Helden und Hausschuhe**

Zur Sicherheit machte sich Sandra lieber nicht auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Feld, wie sie es zuerst gedacht hatte, sondern verkroch sich lieber in einem der Seitengänge und hoffte, dass sie niemand entdeckte, den sie jetzt nicht brauchen konnte. Als sie Harry und die anderen dann vom Training kommen sah, schloss sie sich ihnen kurzerhand an und begleitete sie zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum hinauf. Sie bedeutete Harry, sich zu beeilen und sagte dann leise: „Ich habe eine Idee, wir müsse nur noch unbeobachtet in das Klo wo Myrthe immer spukt kommen, dann können wir reden. Ich trau den Hauselfen nicht über den Weg.""

Harry sah sie zweifelnd an und ihr wurde auf einmal bewusste, dass sie ziemlich schrecklich aussehen musste, so verschwitzt und zerzaust wie sie war, aber das war jetzt eben nicht zu ändern. Trotzdem nahm sich sie vor oben im Bad kurz mal in den Spiegel zu schauen und sich ein wenig wiederherzustellen, auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht so eitel war.

Sie bekamen ein großes Paket von Hagrid in die Hände gedrückt, dass Harry schnell in seinen Tarnumhang hüllte. Natürlich ließ es sich Hagrid nicht nehmen ihnen noch einmal nahe zu legen, sich doch an Dumbledore zu wenden und sie versprachen ihm hoch und heilig, das auch zu tun, aber eben erst in drei Tagen.

Während sie durch die Gänge schlichen und möglichst allem auswichen, was Snape oder Malfoy hätte sein können, klärte Sandra Harry schnell noch darüber auf, dass sie ihn quasi als Pfand an Myrthe versprochen hatte, damit sie ihr half. Sehr begeistert war er zwar nicht, grinste dann aber und meinte: „Naja, ich glaube, ich hätte es auch nicht anders gemacht, wenn ich nicht zaubern könnte. Außerdem ist die Vorstellung von Malfoy, der vor Myrthe flüchtet einfach zu herrlich", und Sandra und er mussten sich sehr bemühen, nicht laut loszulachen, was ihnen bestimmt nicht wenig Aufmerksamkeit beschert hätte, die sie ja nun gerade vermeiden wollten.

Als sie die Toilette im dritten Stock erreichten, war Myrthe jedoch noch nicht zu sehen und die beiden verstauten die Lebensmittel zunächst in einer der Kabinen, in der sicher niemand nach Lebensmitteln suchen würde. Ganz kurz machte Sandra sich noch Gedanken, ob das wohl hygienisch war, aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass sowieso niemand das Klo benutzte, also keine Gefahr bestand. Ihr kurzer Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihr, dass sie eigentlich noch ganz passabel aussah, wenngleich sie auch irgendetwas an ihrem Spiegelbild störte, dass sie aber nicht genau benennen konnte. Doch das war auch nicht wirklich wichtig, entschied sie dann.

Sie ließen sich auf dem Boden neben den Waschbecken nieder und grinsten beide plötzlich, als hätten sie so eben den Streich des Jahrhunderts begangen. Als sich Sandra an den zweiten Band der Buchreihe um d den Jungen, der das jetzt so einfach vor ihr saß dachte, fiel ihr mit einem Mal etwas ein, dass sie die ganze Zeit schon beschäftigte. Sie würde zwar den Teufel tun, Harry von der Buchsache zu erzählen, aber...

„Harry, geht´s dir eigentlich gut?", fragte sie vorsichtig und das Lächeln verließ sein Gesicht ebenso plötzlich, wie es gekommen war. „Ich meine, du sprichst nicht besonders viel von Ron und Hermine, obwohl es deine besten Freunde sind. Fragen die sich denn nicht, wo du bist?"

Er überlegte kurz. „Klar sind die beiden immer noch meine besten Freunde, aber seit ich ... nun nennen wir es mal_ mächtiger_ geworden bin, draußen fast schon offener Krieg tobt und die Sache mit der Narbe... naja, irgendwie vermisse ich die alte Zeit, die wir hatten, bevor alles so kompliziert geworden ist. Ich wünschte manchmal, ich hätte einen Zeitumkehrer und könnte alles ungeschehen machen, was so Bescheuertes passiert ist."

Er verstummte und spielte mit seinen Schnürsenkeln. Mit einem Mal wurde sich Sandra wieder bewusst, wie jung Harry doch eigentlich war und dass es eigentlich ungerecht war, dass er alleine so viel Verantwortung zu tragen hatte. „Meinst du die Sache mit Sirius?", fragte sie leise immer erwartend, dass er jetzt wütend auf sie wurde.

„Ja, auch.", bestätigte er ihre Vermutung, klang dabei jedoch eher resigniert. „ Ich frage gar nichts erst, woher du das nun wieder weißt, daran habe ich mich fast schon gewöhnt. Am besten wäre es natürlich gleich ganz zurück zu gehen und den Tod meiner Eltern zu verhindern, aber dann wäre ich jetzt nicht der, der ich bin; der Junge, der überlebte."Ein leicht bitterer Ton hatte sich in seine Stimme gemischt, der einen Kloß in Sandras Hals erzeugte. Sie wünschte sich, ihr wäre jetzt irgendetwas Tolles eingefallen.

„Dann wäre die Zauberwelt wohl ziemlich dumm dran, denn Dumbledore wäre wohl der Einzige, auf den sie sich verlassen könnten. Aber da die Prophezeiung ja..."

Sie stockte, als er sie erstaunt ansah, doch dann fuhr sie etwas lauter fort: „Das weiß ich auch. Keiner kann leben, solange der andere lebt oder so ähnlich. Es ist ungerecht, finde ich. Nur leider kann man da wohl nichts dran ändern, denn so gerne ich dir auch helfen würde, ich kann es nicht."

Er lächelte schwach. „Das tust du schon. Du behandelst mich, als wäre ich einfach nur irgendjemand, mit dem man lachen und Spaß haben kann. Vielleicht auch nur, weil du von dem Rest ja nichts mitgekriegt hast, denn inzwischen denke ich, dass das der ganze Sinn dieser komischen Vergessen-Aktion ist."

„Das hab ich auch schon gedacht.", murmelte Sandra und streckte ihre Beine aus, die sich auf dem kalten Boden langsam versteiften. „Aber du bist für mich nicht nur irgendwer. Mir ist schon bewusst, dass du Harry Potter bist und der ist eben der Held der Zauberwelt, auch wenn´s ihm nicht gefällt."Sie schwieg kurz und lachte dann. „Das ist so blöd, das reimt sich sogar. Aber für mich ist hier jeder besonderer als ich, denn ich kann ja noch nicht mal zaubern."

„Wollen wir tauschen?", fragte er mit einem kleinen Schmunzeln im Mundwinkel, das Sandra schon gleich wieder zuversichtlicher werden ließ. „Ich wäre gerne einfach nur normal, wenn ich es mir aussuchen könnte, auch wenn ich dafür auf das Zaubern verzichten müsste."

„Sag so was nicht.", protestierte Sandra jetzt entschieden. „Es gibt verdammt viele Leute, die sich wünschen zu sein wie du und damit meine ich nicht nur Ron. Wenn du glaubst, du hast die Probleme gepachtet, dann leihe ich dir gerne mal für eine Woche meine Mutter. Danach bettelst du darum, mit Snape zusammen zu wohnen."

Ein Glitzern in seinen Augen ließ Sandra zunächst erschreckt zusammenfahren. Verdammt, warum hatte sie auch von ihrer Mutter anfangen müssen. Doch als sie genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie, dass er gar nicht weinte, sondern sich darum bemühte, nicht laut zu lachen. Verwundert legte sie die Stirn in Falten und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, eine Geste, die sie extra mal vor dem Spiegel geübt hatte, weil sie das mal _cool_ fand. Er sah das und kicherte dann. „Ich stelle mir gerade vor, was Snape wohl davon halten würde. Ich glaube, das würde durchaus einen Wettbewerb für seinen größten Alptraum bestehen."

Sandra machte ein gewichtiges Gesicht und sagte mit ernster Stimme: „Da könntest du durchaus Recht haben.", bevor sie sich auch nicht mehr halten konnte und haltlos anfing zu lachen, bis ihnen die Luft ausging.

„Stell dir das mal vor", keuchte Harry dann. „Was Snape wohl für eine Schlafanzug hat?"

Sandra hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch. „Oder rosa Plüsch-Hausschuhe. Mit Puscheln. Ich könnt mich wegschmeißen.", japste sie und lies sich dann auf den Rücken fallen um wieder einigermaßen zu Atem zu bekommen.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sahen sie zwei schwarze, zornige Augen an, die von einem bleichen Gesicht und fettigen, schwarzen Haaren umgeben waren. „Ich freue mich, dass Sie sich so amüsieren, aber ihre kleine Aktion ist beendet. Sie hätten vielleicht daran denken sollen,, dass die Gemälde im Schloss sich sehr gut an Sie erinnern können. Daher werden sie mich jetzt sofort zum Schulleiter begleiten.", fauchte Snape sie an, so dass Sandra trotz Sauerstoffmangel den Mund einfach zuklappte und sich nicht traute auch nur noch „Piep"zu sagen.

Schnell rappelte sie sich wieder vom Boden hoch, während Harry sich gemächlicher erhob. „Professor, wenn ich etwas dazu sagen dürfte..."

Doch Snape ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Nein, dürfen Sie nicht, Potter. Als wenn ihnen der Ernst der Lage nicht bewusst ist, bringen Sie hier unsere gesamte Welt in Gefahr, weil sie ein Stelldichein haben müssen. Natürlich ausgerechnet mit dem Mädchen, dass ich seit Monaten von ihnen fernzuhalten versuche. Sie lassen aber auch wirklich nichts aus."

„Moment mal.", fing Sandra sich nun auch wieder. „Erstens Mal habe ich es satt, dass mir hier dauernd irgendwelche Verhältnisse angedichtete werden, die völlig ohne Grundlage sind und zweitens hätten Sie Harry ja auch einfach darüber informieren können, ohne gleich die ganze Schule unter Drogen zu setzen."

Ein wenig wunderte sie sich schon über sich selber, denn wenn Snape sich auf sie konzentriert hätte, wäre nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen über ihre Lippen gekommen. Aber in dem Moment, wo Snape sich auf Harry stürzte, was ihr das völlig schnuppe. Sie mochte Harry und es war ungerecht, dass er alleine den Ärger für eine Sache bekam, die ebenso Sandras Schuld war, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr, denn sie wusste schließlich, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste.

Als ihr das auffiel, setzte sie noch hinzu. „Eigentlich ist es sowieso alles meine Schuld.", doch Snape unterbrach sie nur rüde. „Das werden wir alles sehen, denn jetzt werden sie mich erst einmal zu Professor Dumbledore begleiten und ich habe kein Problem damit, Sie notfalls zu betäuben und mit einem Levitations-Zauber dorthin zu befördern."

Dann deutete er mit einer unmissverständlichen Geste auf die Tür, was Sandra veranlasste Harry einen warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen und in die angegebene Richtung zu trotten. „Lass gut sein, wir haben verloren.", dachte sie noch und hoffte, dass Harry vielleicht irgendwie verstand, was sie dachte. Doch er starrte nur zu Boden und ballte wütend die Fäuste.

Da gab sich Sandra einen Ruck, ignorierte einfach den genervten Blick, den Snape ihr zuwarf, nahm einfach Harrys Hand und zog ihn in Richtung der Tür. Sie würde ihm zeigen, dass er nicht alleine war, schwor sie sich. Da würden sie jetzt zusammen durch müssen.

Vor der Tür sprach Snape irgendeinen Zauber über sie, der, wie er sagte, „ihr dämliches Händchengehalte"verdecken würde, so dass niemand von ihnen Notiz nahm, bis sie am Büro des Schulleiters ankamen. Den ganzen Weg über hatte er immer wieder etwas von. „ausgerechnet jetzt"und „ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt" gemurmelt.

„Warten Sie hier!", blaffte er die beiden an, während sich der Aufgang zu Professor Dumbledores Büro öffnete. „Ich werde Sie gleich nachkommen lassen."Damit verschwand er zunächst alleine durch den Aufgang am Wasserspeier.

Verlegen lies Sandra Harrys Hand los. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich..."

„Nein, ist schon gut.", murmelte er ungeachtete der leichten Rosafärbung um seine Nase. „Ich weiß, wie es gemeint war. Du bist Hermine gar nicht mal so unähnlich, weißt du das."

„Ich?", staunte Sandra. „Da musst du mich verwechseln, ich bin nämlich stinkend faul."Sie grinste verlegen.

„Nein", wehrte er ab. „Lach jetzt mal nicht, ich meine das ernst. Ich fand es schön, das wir uns kennen gelernt haben, auch wenn oder gerade weil du nichts besonderes bist."

Sandra guckte einen Moment lag ernst und musste dann aber doch grinsen. „Ich weiß nicht, Harry, aber an deinen Komplimenten solltest du noch feilen, denn das hätte man eben durchaus auch als Beleidigung auffassen könne." Doch eigentlich war sie trotzdem froh darüber, dass er es gesagte hatte, auch wenn es ein bisschen pump ausgedrückt war.

„Ich hab mich auch gefreut, dass ich dich kennen lernen durfte, Harry", sagte Sandra leise. „Aber du brauchst mich nicht. Du hast jede Menge gute Freunde und wenn du dich auch nicht mehr an mich erinnern können wirst, was ich mal ganz stark annehme, so vergiss sie nicht. Rede mit ihnen darüber, wenn es dir schlecht geht und friss es nicht in dich hinein. Das ist nicht gesund; so auf Dauer."

„Das klingt schon so nach Abschied.", flüsterte er und sah Sandra traurig an.

Sie schniefte kurz und meinte dann trocken. „Wahrscheinlich ist es das auch, denn wie ich die Sache sehe, werden wir dieses Zimmer wahrscheinlich nicht als Bekannte verlassen können."

Harry wollte gerade noch etwas erwidern, da erschien Snape wieder auf der Treppe. Er lächelte dünn und sagte dann mit einem leichten Triumph in der Stimme. „Das hier haben sie sich selber zuzuschreiben, Potter."

Noch bevor Harry reagieren konnte, hatte der Lehrer seinen Zauberstab gezogen und eine Zauberformel ausgesprochen, deren Wirkung auch sofort eintrat.

„Obliviate!"


	13. Weltenwanderer

**_Ein Weg entsteht dadurch, dass man ihn geht._**

-o0o-

**Weltenwanderer**

Entsetzt musste Sandra zusahen, wie Harry erst anfing zu schielen und dann ein eigenartiger, verträumter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschien. Sie drehte sich zu Snape um und starrte ihn an. Das konnte er ihr doch nicht antun. Nicht nach allem, was sie und Harry jetzt schon herausgefunden hatten. Innerlich wappnete sie sich, dass auch sie einen solchen Vergessenzauber abbekam, doch der schwarzhaarige Lehrer lächelte nur dünn und sagte dann in einem durch und durch eisigen Ton zu Harry: „Potter! Machen sie, dass sie hier verschwinden. Es gibt hier nichts für sie zu sehen."

Daraufhin drehte sich Harry gehorsam um und fing an, den Gang, den sie so eben gekommen waren, wieder hinunter zu gehen. Kurz bevor er das Ende erreicht, kam jemand um die Ecke geschossen, wich ihm in letzter Sekunde aus und fing dann an zu lachen. „Oh, Potter. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen du träumst mit offenen Augen."

Doch bevor Draco Malfoy auch nur seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, unterbrach Snape ihn. „Mister Malfoy! Lassen Sie Potter ausnahmsweise mal in Ruhe und kommen Sie her, sonst vermasseln Sie es noch."

Der blonde Junge brummte unwillig, gab dann aber den Weg frei und ließ Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort vorbei. Dann drehte er sich vollends zu Sandra und seinem Lehrer um und meinte gehässig. „Haben sie den Muggel also erwischt, Professor. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, so wie sie es mir aufgetragen haben."Dabei zog er sein spitzes Gesicht zu einer fiesen Grimasse, die Sandra in ihrer jetzigen Form schon einmal an ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts hatte bewundern können.

Doch zu ihrem großen Erstaunen, wedelte Snape ungeduldig mit seiner Hand, als würde er eine Fliege verscheuchen. „Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern, Mister Malfoy. Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie heute Abend um Punkt acht bei mir sind, Ich habe noch etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

Es war ziemlich deutlich zu sehen, dass es Malfoy überhaupt nicht passte, so abserviert zu werden, aber offensichtlich hatte er zu viel Respekt vor Snape, als dass er sich dem Befehl widersetzt hätte. Er warf noch einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick auf Sandra und zischte leise. „Wir sehen uns, Muggel.", dann drehte er sich um und stolzierte mit hoch erhobenen Kopf den Gang hinab.

Sandra wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als ihr einfiel, dass die Alternative zu Malfoy Snape war, der sich jetzt wieder zum Büro des Schulleiters umdrehte. „Folgen Sie mir, Sandra. Jetzt hat dies Theater endlich ein Ende und ich kann endlich wieder meiner Arbeit nachgehen."

Er schob Sandra den steinernen Treppenaufgang hinauf und sie beeilte sich, dieser Aufforderung Folge zu leiste, denn ihr war die Berührung seiner Hände sehr unangenehm.

Als sie das Büro betraten, waren außer Professor Dumbledore, noch weitere Personen anwesend. Als erstes fiel Sandra die kleine Frau auf, von der sie sich sicher war, sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben und als sie grüßend die Hand hob, erkannte sie auch woher. Das war die Frau aus der Bodleian Library, die ihr den Weg zu der Toilette gezeigt hatte. Außerdem waren noch eine Hauselfe und zwei Wesen vertreten, die der Hauelfe erstaunlich ähnlich sahen, jedoch grasgrün waren und deren Ohren nicht fledermausartig vom Kopf abstanden, sondern wie große Waschlappen an ihren Köpfen herabhingen Außerdem trugen beide rot-weiß-gestreifte Pullover und blaue Hosen.

Gerade als Sandra fragen wollte, was das denn nun alles zu bedeuten hatte, wurde sie sich einer weiteren Person bewusste, die sie zunächst gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Es handelte sich um einen Mann in einem etwas altmodischen Anzug, mit mittelbraunen Harren und einer dicken Brille. Mit anderen Worten jemand, den man eben einfach übersah, wenn man sich nicht extra auf ihn konzentrierte. Wie ein Chamäleon schien er auf eine eigenartige Weise mit seiner Umgebung zu verschmelzen, als sei er eher ein Möbelstück, als ein Mensch.

Nichts desto trotz konnte Sandra ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden, bis seine Stimme den Bann seines Anblicks brach. Der Mann wandte sich an Professor Dumbledore und fragte mit einer erstaunlich tiefen, wohlklingenden Stimme. „Ist sie das?"

Der Angesprochene nickte bedächtig. „Wir haben unser Möglichstes versucht. Besonders mein Kollege, Professor Snape, hat sich um die Verhinderung des Schlimmsten gekümmert, aber jetzt lässt es sich nicht mehr aufhalten."Er zwinkerte Sandra verschwörerisch zu. „Keine Angst, meine Liebe, es ist nicht ihre Schuld, was passiert ist."

„Ach nein?", schnaubte Snape da hörbar empört. „Ich habe doch gleich gesagt, das Mädchen macht nur Ärger, aber auf mich hört ja keiner. Ich bin ja nur der dumme Zaubertränkelehrer."Damit ließ er sich in einer der Stühle sinken und bedachte alle Anwesenden mit finsteren Blicken. Wenn Sandra es nicht besser gewusste hätte, hätte sie behauptet, er schmollte, was aber natürlich vollkommener Blödsinn war. Snape schmollte nicht, so viel stand schon mal fest.

Zögernd sah sie von einem zum anderen. „Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht...", fing sie an, doch der unscheinbare Fremde unterbrach sie sogleich wieder. „Das kannst du auch nicht, Sandra. Aber Professor Dumbledore hatte Recht, als er sagte, dass das hier alles nicht deine Schuld ist, denn die liegt allein bei diesen drei pflichtvergessenen Nichtsnutzen, die ihre Anweisungen nicht richtig befolgt haben."

Er weiß auf die alte Frau und die zwei Heinzelmännchen, wie Sandra sie erstmal in Ermangelung einer besseren Bezeichnung nannte. Die drei schrumpften merklich zusammen und murmelten im Chor etwas, das dem Ton nach eine Entschuldigung war. Doch der merkwürdige Mann ging nicht weiter darauf ein und bat Sandra, sich zu setzten, was sie auch prompt tat, das sie so offensichtlich schneller erfahren würde, was hier eigentlich los war.

Professor Dumbledore machte eine Geste und vor ihr auf dem Tisch erschien eine Tasse heiße Schokolade, die zwar verführerisch duftete, aber sofort wieder ihr Misstrauen weckte, Sollte sie nun wieder schlafen geschickt werden?

Doch der weißhaarige Schulleiter lächelte nur. „Keine Angst, diesmal ist er ohne Zaubertrank."

Da nahm Sandra die Tasse vorsichtig in die Hand, versuchte sich nicht die Zunge zu verbrennen und wartete ab, was weiter geschehen würde. Der fremde Mann setzte sich ebenfalls, sah sie ernst an und fragte dann: „Sandra, weißt du, wie Geschichten entstehen?"

Sandra überlegte kurz, ob das jetzt eine Fangfrage sein sollte und antwortete dann. „Irgendjemand denkt sie sich aus und wenn er gut ist, schreibt er sie auf und verdient jede Mange Geld damit."

Der Mann nickte bedächtig. „So sieht es zumindstens für euch Menschen aus. Ich werde dir jetzt erzählen, wie Geschichten wirklich zustande bekommen und bitte dich, mir erst bis zum Ende zuzuhören, bevor du etwas dazu sagst."

Als Sandra nickte, holte der Mann noch einmal tief Luft und begann dann seine Erklärung."Weißt du, es ist so, dass alle Geschichten, die ihr Menschen in euren Büchern habt, wirklich passiert sind, wenn auch nicht in eurer, sondern in einer anderen Welt. Ich gehöre zum Volk der Weltenwanderer und wir sind diejenigen, die euch zu den Geschichten bringen und umgekehrt.

Wir erschaffen täglich hunderte neue Welten, die nur darauf warten gefüllt zu werden. Wir erfinden die Personen, die Pflanzen, Tiere, Landschaften, einfach alles. Wenn eine Welt dann soweit fertig gestellt ist, dass sie funktioniert, erwählen wir einen Menschen, der dann in diese Welt gebracht wird, damit sie sich weiter entwickeln kann. Der Mensch bringt den entscheidenden Funken, der die Welt zum wahren Leben erweckt. Als Danke, kann der Mensch sich wann immer er will, in diese Welt hineinversetzen, in ihr umherwandern und die Geschichten miterleben, die in ihr stattfinden."

Sandra vergaß bei dieser Erklärung ganz ihre Schokolade. Das klag alles ziemlich irre, wenn auch nicht mehr, als ihr Aufenthalt in Hogwarts. Bevor sie es verhindern konnte, war schon eine Frage aus ihrem Mund geschlüpft. „Aber was mache ich dann hier und was für einen Sinn hat das eigentlich alles."

Der Mann lächelte. „Wir leben in diesen Welten, Sandra. Sie sind unser Zuhause und dadurch, dass die Autoren der Bücher immer wieder Menschen in ihrer Fantasie zu uns führen, bleiben unsere Welten lebendig. Wenn ein Buch oder eine Geschichte verschwindet, stirbt die Welt, die viele von uns ihr Zuhause nennen. Daher ist es auch sehr wichtig, dass diejenigen, denen wir diese Welt anvertrauen, sorgfältig ausgewählt werden, sonst würde das Chaos ausbrechen. Weißt du nun, warum wir dich so unter Verschluss halten mussten?"

Er verstummte und sah sie abwartend an.

Sandra überlegte kurz und meinte dann vorsichtig. „Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein, nicht wahr? Das hier ist nicht die Welt, in die ich kommen sollte."

"Richtig.", freute sich der Mann. „Die drei da.", dabei weiß er mit einem tadelnden Blick auf die drei anderen Neulinge, „waren dafür verantwortlich, dich zu testen. Sie haben ihre Sache eigentlich auch ganz gut gemacht, bis darauf, dass sie dich bei deiner letzten Reise aus Versehen in die die Welt der Harry Potter-Bücher geführt haben, anstatt in eine Art Testwelt, in der dein Talent getestet werden sollte."

„Testwelt?", fragte Sandra verdutzt. „Warum testen, das verstehe ich nicht."

„Nun ja", schmunzelte der Mann angesichts ihrer Verwirrung. „Wir können wie gesagt nicht jedem einfach seine eigene Welt anvertrauen, schließlich haben wir eine Verantwortung für die Wesen, die in ihnen leben und nicht jeder ist gleich verantwortungsbewusst, was seine Macht angeht."

„Macht? Was für eine Macht denn. Ich habe bestimmt keine Macht.", sagte Sandra erstaunt.

„Doch die hast du, denn du hast sie sogar schon benutzt, als du nicht unter dem Einfluss des Zaubertrankes standest. Was glaubst du denn, warum dir Blaise Zabini und die maulende Myrthe vorhin zur Hilfe gekommen sind? Du selbst hast veranlasst, dass sie kommen. Ihr Menschen habt die Macht, die Geschichten zu verändern."

Verwundert sah Sandra von einem zum anderen. So langsam dämmerte ihr, was geschehen war, auch wenn es sich allzu verrückt anhörte. „ich begreife aber noch nicht ganz, warum ich die ganze Zeit diesen dummen Zaubertrank schlucken sollte und warum ihn zum Bespiel auch Professor Dumbledore genommen hat. Er hätte es mir doch auch sagen können."

Doch der Schulleiter schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Mein Kontakt zu Harry ist zu eng, als das mich das Wissen um deine Anwesenheit nicht beeinflusst hätte. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich selbst in Versuchung gewesen, dich um Hilfe zu bitten und das mussten wir verhindern. Deshalb hat es Severus übernommen, sich um die Sache zu kümmern. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Harry wegen der Sache zu ihm gekommen wäre und so konnten wir dafür sorgen, dass deine Anwesenheit hier ohne Folgen blieb."

Sandra stellte ohne es wirklich zu bemerken ihre Tasse auf den Tisch. „Dann bin ich wirklich in einer anderen Welt. In der Welt des wirklich echten Harry Potter? Aber wo ist..."Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. „Die Frau!", stieß sie hervor und sprang vor lauter Aufregung von ihrem Stuhl hoch. „Die Frau vorhin, dass war die Autorin der Harry-Potter-Bücher. Das war Frau Rowling."

Der Mann mit der Brille nickte ernst. „Das wäre beinahe schief gegangen, denn sie hätte dich fast bemerkt. Wir konnte das zum Glück noch verhindern, in dem wir sie unauffällig weiterlotsten. Aber es ist sehr gefährlich, wenn du hier einfach so herumläufst. Doch dich einfach nur zu entfernen hätte leider nichts gebracht, weil du die Geschichte vielleicht trotzdem unbeabsichtigt beeinflusste hättest. Daher wandten wird uns an Professor Dumbledore, der die brillante Idee mit demVergessen-Trank hatte. Die Hauselfen übernahmen dann die Verteilung und wenn Harry auch regelmäßig gegessen hätte, wäre das alles nicht passiert und wir hätten sich am Endes der Geschichte einfach wieder nach hause geschickt, als wäre nichts geschehen und du hättest nicht mehr Erinnerung daran gehabt, als es die Autoren normalerweise haben, eine Idee, zu einer Geschichte und mehr nicht."

Sandra ging das alles zu schnell und ihr schwirrte der Kipf von diesen ganzen Informationen. Außerdem war ihr etwas immer noch nicht klar. „Also mal angenommen, ich glaube das jetzt alles, also die ganze Sache mit diesen...wie nannten Sie es? Weltenwanderern? Dazu ergibt das Ganze mit dem Zaubertrank jetzt einen Sinn und auch die Tatsache, dass ich mich an so gut wie nichts erinnern soll. Aber was zum Kuckuck hat Draco Malfoy in der ganzen Sache zu suchen. Der schien ja an mir zu kleben, als hätte er nichts Interessanteres zu tun."

Sie wollte eigentlich noch weiter Fragen stellen, als sie von Snape unterbrochen wurde. Er schnaubte verächtlich und meinte dann. „Ja meinen Sie denn, ich renne Ihnen den ganzen Tag über persönlich nach? Ich habe ganz bestimmt Besseres und Wichtigeres zu tun als das."Damit verschränkte er die Arme wieder vor der Brust und starrte sie böse an.

"Wenn man es so betrachtete", dachte Sandra, „macht es sogar sehr viel Sinn."Denn das Snape ernsthaft hinter jemandem her lief und auf ihn aufpasste, wollte auch mit viel Phantasie einfach nicht zusammenpassen. Wahrscheinlich gab es auch dafür irgendeinen Zauber, wenn nicht sogar den Imperio-Fluch, wobei Malfoy Leute wahrscheinlich auch ohne besondere Aufforderung quälen würde.

Dann sah sie die Anwesenden der Reihe nach an und fragte neugierig. „Und was machen wir nun? Och werde auf jeden Fall keinen Zaubertank mehr schlucken, der mich alles vergessen lässt."

Der Weltenwanderer sah mit einem wissenden Blick zu Professor Dumbledore. „Ich hatte es geahnt. Nun ja, Professor, dann müssen wir ihr den Vorschlag wohl machen, denn Sie sagen ja, dass wir sie nicht zwingen sollten."

„Ich bleibe auch bei meiner Meinung. Auch wenn ich um das Gleichgewicht dieser Welt durchaus besorgt bin, denke ich, dass wir kein Recht haben, somit Sandra umzugehen, ebenso wie wir einen gewissen Respekt von denen verlangen, die in unsere Welt kommen. Deshalb haben wir dir einen Vorschlag zu machen, Sandra."

Sie horchte auf. Jetzt wurde es wohl spannend werden. Anscheinend kannte der Professor di Weltenwanderer etwas besser, als der Rest der hier lebenden Personen. Der fremde Mann schien durchaus gewillt, dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts in dieser Sache zu vertrauen, also musste sie das wohl auch tun, denn eine andere Wahl hatte sie ja eigentlich auch nicht.


	14. Epilog

_**Viele schöne Dinge erreichen wir durch Geduld.**_

-o0o-

**Epilog**

Seufzend zog Sandra das nächste Buch zu sich heran. Einen ganz kurzen Augenblick bedauerte sie es, auf Professor Dumbledores Vorschlag eingegangen zu sein, doch dann klappte sie das leere Buch entschlossen auf und begann zu schreiben.

„_Wirklich wissenswerte Wunder über Würmer"_ hieß der spannende Titel ihres neuesten Werkes und so langsam gingen ihr die Ideen aus, um die große Bibliothek von Hogwarts zu füllen. Sehnsüchtig wanderte ihr Blick zum geöffneten Fenster, durch das bereits die warme Sonne hinein strahlte. Seit Monaten war sie nun schon dabei den Weltenwanderern zu helfen, die Hintergründe der Harry-Potter-Welt mit Leben zu füllen.

Sie hatte nicht lange überlegt, als der Professor ihr angeboten hatte, dass sie zwar wach bleiben würde, sich jedoch völlig aus der Handlung der Original-Geschichte heraushalten müsse. So war sie nun in einem separaten Raum untergebracht und füllte Bücher mit Wissen für künftige Zauberschüler und erfand ab und zu zum Spaß mal ein kleines Fabelwesen, dass sich schleunigst aufmacht, die Welt zu erkunden, ihre Räume jedoch nicht verlassen durfte, da nicht feststand, wie die restlich Welt auf die fremde Fantasie reagiert hätte.

Sie blieb meistes alleine, nur der erste Weltenwanderer kam manchmal vorbei und erkundigte sich nach ihren neuesten Schöpfungen. Wirklich gut kam Sandra nicht voran, denn es wäre einfach zu viel Arbeit gewesen, alle Bücher selbst zu schreiben und außerdem würde sie die Geschichte bald verlassen können, wenn der nächste Band der Buchreihe abgeschlossen war. Dann würde sich auch für Sandra ein Tor öffnen, das sie wieder aus dieser Welt befreite.

Harry und die anderen hatte sie nur noch von Ferne betrachten dürfen, denn die Gefahr, dass sie in dieser Phase noch etwas anrichtete, war zu groß und hätte das Ende der gesamten Geschichte bedeuten können: So bleib ihr nur hier zu sitzen und Sachen zu erfinden, wie es die Weltenwanderer schon seit Jahr und Tag taten.

-

Am letzten Tag des Buches, holte der Weltenwanderer ab und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Mädchenklo im dritten Stock, denn Sandra würde die Geschichte durch genau die selbe Tür wieder verlassen, durch die sie sie betreten hatte.

Schweigend lief sie neben ihm her, denn ihr gingen so viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Da waren Fragen, die sie inzwischen beantwortet bekommen hatte. Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass jede Welt eine Art Kontakt-Person zwischen den Weltenwanderern und dem Autor besaßen, denn die die meisten Autoren wären sicher nicht erfreut gewesen, wenn man ihnen gesagt hätte, das die tollen Ideen, die sie in ihren Büchern veröffentlichten, eigentlich gar nicht ihre eigene waren, sondern lediglich Dinge, die sich vor ihren eigenen Augen zu getragen hatten. Das war auch der Grund, warum Professor Dumbledore über so viele Sachen in der Zauberwelt einfach bescheid wusste, denn er war diese Kontaktperson in der Welt von Harry Potter. Er hatte augenzwinkernd zu Sandra gesagt, dass es manchmal gar nicht so einfach war, nicht zu viel zu verraten, weil man den Ablauf der Dinge ja nicht stören durfte. Daher hatte er regelmäßigen Kontakt mit einem der Weltenwanderer, die ihm immer genau das verrieten, was er gerade wissen musste, damit er die Autorin an die entsprechenden Stellen der Geschichte, die wichtig waren, schicken konnte.

Doch jetzt waren sämtliche Erinnerungen an Sandra und ihren Aufenthalt aus den Köpfen der Bewohner von Hogwarts verschwunden und auch Sandra würde es in wenigen Minuten sein. Als sie die Toilette betraten fiel ihr Blick automatisch in einen der Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Jetzt hatte sie verstanden, was sie beim ersten Mal so gestört hatte, denn sie hatte sich trotz der Zeit, die sie hier verbracht hatte nicht verändert. Ihre Haare waren nicht gewachsen und auch das Makeup hatte die ganze Zeit fast nicht gelitten. Der Weltenwanderer hatte ihr erklärt, dass in ihrer eigenen Welt so gut wie keine Zeit vergangen war.

Sie sah den unscheinbaren Mann an. „Werde ich mich denn in England wieder finden?", fragte sie und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sie Hogwarts nun gleich für immer verlassen würde."

„Nein", sagte der Weltenwanderer bedauernd. „Ich fürchte, an diesem Preissauschreiben war zu viel manipuliert, als das wir das zu lassen könnten. Du wirst ganz normal bei dir zu hause aus der Schule kommen. Aber wenigstens haben wir dir deine Klausur erspart, das ist doch auch was."

„Naja, wenn ich jetzt in den nächsten Wochen noch eine einzige Geschichte schreiben muss, werde ich wahnsinnig.", grinste Sandra zurück. „Das letzte, halbe Jahr reicht erstmal."

Der Mann lachte. „Du wirst die Lust wieder finde, das glaub mir mal. Aber vielleicht wird es ein paar Jahre bis dahin dauern. Doc ich bin recht zuversichtlich, dass du irgendwann mal deine eigenen Welt bekommst."

„Ob die auch so schön ist, wie die hier.", murmelte Sandra zweifelnd und versuchte nicht loszuheulen, indem sie tapfer gegen die Tränen anschluckte.

"Das liegt in deiner Hand, Sandra.", meinte er lächelnd. „Du allein kannst dafür Sorgen, dass deine Welt nicht stirbt, dadurch dass du dir besonders viel Mühe damit gibst, sie auszubauen."

Dann sah er auf seine Uhr. „Ich muss gehen, Sandra. Mach´s gut und sei nicht allzu traurig. Die Tür wird sich in fünf Minuten öffnen, du wirst es schon sehen. Bitte geh auch wirklich hindurch, denn sonst kann es sein, dass du für immer hier bleiben musst."

„Ginge das denn?", fragte sie erstaunt. Davon hatte noch niemand etwas gesagt.

„Ja, das ginge, aber dann könntest du nie mehr zurück. Es ist deine Entscheidung. Wenn du hier bleibst, wirst du die Erinnerung an den altes Leben vergessen und hier ein Mädchen wie jedes andere auch, wobei du dann zaubern könntest. Doch dann würdest du in deiner alten Welt in ein Koma fallen, aus dem du nie wieder erwachen würdest. Willst du das wirklich, Sandra? Überleg es dir, denn ich muss jetzt gehen. Aber denk daran, es ist deine Entscheidung"

Er winkte ihr noch kurz zu und verschwand dann durch die Tür, durch die auch Sandra gleich gehen würde. Kurz nachdem er hindurchgegangen war, find der Türrahmen an in einem sanften Licht zu glühen.

Sandra schluckte.

Das war er also, der Moment der Entscheidung. Doch eigentlich hatte sich Sandra schon entschieden. Sicher war es verlockend einfach hier zu bleiben, doch auch hier würde sie Probleme haben wie in ihrer eigenen Welt auch. Es half also nicht viel, sie würde sich in ihrem Leben alleine zu Recht finden müssen, hier wie dort.

Dann atmete sie einmal tief durch und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihr lag der Eingang in den Hausflur ihrer Wohnung und die hörte das Radio in der Küche leise spielen. Eines von Sandras Lieblingsliedern und in der Luft lag der Geruch von Schnitzel, das ihre Mutter wohl zum Mittag briet.

„Leb wohl, Harry!", sagte Sandra leise und trat dann durch die Tür in ich normales Leben.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss, blieben auch ihre Erinnerungen zurück und niemand in der gesamten Welt von Harry Potter wusste, dass es einmal ein ganz normales Mädchen gegeben hatte, das durch ihre Welt spaziert war.


End file.
